Fire
by KB103
Summary: A/U, Callie and Arizona meet on a plane on their way to a medical conference.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fire  
Author: KB103  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona A/U  
Rating: PG 13 - NC17 (Maybe)  
Summary: Callie and Arizona meet on a plane on their way to a medical conference.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's, that distinction is reserved for Shonda. No copyright infringement is intended by this story, just lots of smiles and giggles.

A/N: This was my first Calzona story, written this summer. It's just a short piece of fun, so I hope you enjoy it. The summary kinda sucks, so I ask that you just stay with me. All comments/critiques are welcome.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

_Fire_

Dr. Callie Torres stood in the middle of her living room staring at her open, empty suitcase. She stared downward at the dark depths of the box, seemingly confused. Callie's eyes shifted to Cristina, her roommate and coworker, as she lumbered through the room blindly searching for the coffee. Cristina poured herself a mug and Callie couldn't help but chuckle at Cristina's appearing happy face. The coffee downed quickly, Cristina smirked at her roommate. "You know," she said wryly, tilting her head slightly to the side, "it's always easier to travel across the country when you actually put clothes in your suitcase."

Callie rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to figure out what the hell I'm going to wear at this damn medical conference. This should be the easy part." Callie sighed and ran a hand through her long, black tresses. "I still can't believe I agreed to do this."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have decided to be God and create cartilage from whatever it was," Cristina replied with a snort.

Callie shrugged. "Basically it was jello, but that is so not the point."

"Then what is the point? Please enlighten me ortho goddess."

"I hate public speaking!" Callie exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "But I was stupid enough to create cartilage from nothing and when people do shit like that, they have to speak at medical conferences…for long periods of time…in front of large amounts of people…fml."

"You're right. You're life is soooooo horrible." Cristina said, sarcasm lacing her voice. "Shut up, find some nice clothes, and throw them in the stupid suitcase!"

With that, Cristina grabbed the coffee and her keys before making her way to the door. She picked up her bag and swung open the door. "Have a safe flight," Cristina tossed over her shoulder, closing the door behind her.

Before heading to the elevator, Cristina knocked on Mark Sloane's door. Mark and Callie had been good friends for a couple of years. Mark, too, was a doctor at Seattle Grace, serving as the head of plastic surgery. He answered the door in a pair of low slung jeans with a tie in his hand. "What do you want, Yang?"

Cristina flashed a strained smile. "Always the charmer, Mark."

"You interrupted a good morning," Mark said, gesturing towards the tie.

"Still see you're tying up your guests," Cristina quipped before giving him a serious look. "For real though…you need to go deal with Callie. She's staring at her suitcase, yelling about jello and cartilage, and basically freaking out."

Mark sighed. "Ok, I'll go over. Go to the hospital or whatever." He closed the door and walked back to his bedroom. A gorgeous blonde lied on his bed, one wrist tied to the bed and the other freely roaming over her body. Mark drew in a breath, sighing painfully. "I have to go across the hall," he said through gritted teeth, while untying the tie Mark had used to secure her wrist. "Feel free to make yourself some breakfast, me too if you're feeling friendly."

Mark didn't stay around for her reaction, though he was sure her mouth was hanging open. He pushed open Callie's door to find her just as Cristina described. "Callie, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm packing!"

"Well then where are your clothes?"

"I don't know what to take," Callie pouted, her brown eyes glinting despite her frown.

Mark stormed into Callie's room. "I am picking your clothes because I just left a sexy blonde tied up and teasing herself IN MY BED. So you will be packed in thirty seconds." Mark skimmed through Callie's closet, grabbed some clothes, and tossed them into the suitcase.

"Thank you," Callie murmured.

"You're welcome," Mark replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now go kick some ass."

"Yes, Sir," Callie mocked saluted. She watched Mark leave, presumably to resume his hot morning tryst. Callie shook her head enviously while zipping her suitcase. She was thankful for Mark for tons of reasons (one of them being that he even remembered to pack underwear); he was always there for her. He also had a very active sex life and Callie hadn't gotten any in months. It wasn't that she couldn't get any; she just didn't want to fall into bed with some random person because she wanted an orgasm.

Tugging her suitcase, Callie left her apartment and headed to the car waiting for her. She tried not to flaunt the trust fund her father provided, but it did come in handy in moments like this. Callie didn't want to burden her friends having to get her to and from the airport, so she hired a car. The driver opened the door to the sleek Lexus, allowing Callie to slide easily inside

The car moved quickly and soon Callie arrived at the airport. She breezed through security, quickly making her way to her gate. Sipping on her coffee and flipping through a magazine, Callie patiently waited for her flight to Chicago.

* * *

Arizona Robbins sighed as she waited to catch her plane. She quickly grew tired of attempting to read the crappy magazine she threw into her purse on her way out the door. In an effort to find something to entertain herself, Arizona's eyes swept the area surrounding her. Her eyes landed on a tall, gorgeous, Latina woman. The woman's body was unbelievably sexy and all Arizona could think about was running her hands through her gorgeous, raven colored hair. Arizona continued to watch the woman as she sat down a few rows across from her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she opened her magazine, the same awful one that Arizona held in her hands. The gorgeous brunette looked up and Arizona's breath caught. Even from where she sat, she could see the beautiful dark pools that were the Latina's eyes. Arizona briefly thought she should look away, but it only lingered for a moment. She found that she could not remove her eyes from those of the beautiful woman sitting across the room.

Arizona thought maybe the woman would shy away from her penetrating gaze, but instead she flashed the most beautiful smile, lighting up her face entirely. Arizona could feel herself returning the smile and before she knew it, she was on her feet walking over to the brunette bombshell. Within a few moments, Arizona stood only a couple steps from the captivating woman. "Is that seat taken?" Arizona asked the woman, gesturing towards an empty seat near her.

"No," the woman replied with another dazzling smile.

Arizona flashed a smile of her own, showing off her dimples. She sat down with her purse in her lap, her foot tapping the floor nervously. "I'm Arizona," she said abruptly, reaching her hand over her body for a handshake.

The woman clasped her hand around Arizona's. "Callie."

Arizona tried to ignore the energy that seemed to pass between them, but to no avail. Her eyes locked on Callie's and she felt herself being pulled into them. "So, um, are you flying to Chicago?" Arizona asked, her hand still holding onto Callie's.

Callie didn't mind the fact that this amazingly attractive woman gently held her hand. She felt a connection between them and she didn't want to break it by removing her hand. "Yes, I am. I have a medical conference there this weekend." Why she decided to add in the bit about the medical conference, Callie didn't know, but more than likely she wanted to impress Arizona.

Arizona's eyes glinted with a hint of mischief. "So you're a doctor?"

Callie nodded, taking a sip of her water. "An orthopedic surgeon actually."

"You say that like you're some kind of superstar," Arizona joked.

"More like a rock star with a scalpel." Arizona let out a hearty laugh. Callie absolutely loved it. The blonde threw her head back and Callie became intoxicated by the slight bounce of the woman's curls. "So what are you doing in Chicago?"

Arizona tilted her head, attempting decide whether to be truthful or to mess with the beauty before her. She decided on the latter. "Oh I have a conference too. It'll be boring and a nuisance, but it's fresh air and a pit stop on my way home."

"Where is home?"

"New York."

Callie smiled, a bit surprised. "The Big Apple? I didn't really peg you for a city gal…especially that city."

Arizona arched an eyebrow. "So you think you've got me figured out?"

Callie hesitated. This woman was truly stunning. The way her head tilted to the side drove her nuts. She wanted to stroke her cheek and tuck that beautiful blonde hair behind her ears. There was just something about her. "Nah, but I think I might like to get to know you a little better."

"Flight 2331 to Chicago will now begin boarding. First class passengers please make your way towards the gate," an airline worker's voice screeched over the intercom.

The sudden voice made Callie jump. She didn't like loud noises. She could see Arizona looking at her quizzically and began to stammer, "Well I have to go. Maybe I'll see you in Chicago?"

Arizona let out a small giggle. "You're not the only rock star on this flight, Callie. I'm in first class too."

Callie's heart leaped as she realized there was a chance she would be sitting next to Arizona. Fate, however, had a different idea and stuck Arizona two rows back with a boy who looked to be about thirteen or fourteen. Callie watched curiously as Arizona left her seat to speak with one of the flight attendants. Callie scurried back to Arizona's seat, so she could speak with the boy. "So," she began slowly, "what would it take for you to switch me seats?"

"You can't make me switch; that chick is hot!"

Callie nodded desperately. "I know." She then, reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet and iPod. "I'll give you twenty bucks and let you listen to my iPod the whole trip."

"50."

Callie stuck out her hand. "Deal." She smiled as the boy shimmied out of his seat; he was cute. She replaced him in the window seat just as Arizona was coming back. The look on her face was priceless as she realized that the boy no longer sat in the seat next to her.

"Did you bribe a boy so you could sit by me?"

Callie shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well I'm glad you did," Arizona said with a smile.

Callie's breath caught; that smile was going to be the death of her


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love this fic, but I try not to pretend it's more than it is. Buckle your seat belts for a lot of flirting and a lot of….fun. :P

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

Arizona's eyes fluttered open while they were still in the air. She quickly realized her head was resting on Callie's shoulder. She was cursing the arm rest at this point. All she really wanted was to snuggle up to the Latina woman, but the damn armrest was in the way. The blonde lifted her head from Callie's shoulder, gently rubbing her temples. She arched her back in a stretch, causing her shirt to rise up a few inches. Callie's eyes were glued to those couple of inches of skin. Suddenly the airplane felt way too crowded.

Arizona rolled her head to face Callie. "I fell asleep on you."

Callie gulped and nodded. Arizona's stomach was still showing and it drove Callie crazy. "Yes you did."

Arizona stood to rummage through her bag in the over head bin. The stretching caused her shirt to rise even more. "Do you think maybe you could fix my shirt?" Arizona asked Callie, knowing full well the effect her bare stomach was having on her.

Callie's breath caught. She merely nodded in response. Her hand reached over to Arizona. She slid her fingers just under Arizona's shirt, lightly brushing her skin. Callie hooked her fingers on the inside of the shirt, pulling it down while trailing her fingertips along Arizona's sides. She felt the blonde shudder and inwardly squealed. She loved the fact that Arizona seemingly felt the same attraction she did. The blonde returned to her seat, trying to get closer to Callie. Callie did the same, her attempts foiled by the armrest. Damn armrest. Why don't they move?

Callie could feel every ounce of sexual tension. Arizona's breathing became ragged as the brunette gently caressed her thigh. It took every bit of self-control Callie possessed to not pull Arizona onto her lap and let her grind her hips against Callie's, her hand reaching up Arizona's shirt and caressing her perfect breasts…

"What are you thinking about?" Arizona asked, arching an eyebrow and interrupting Callie's highly inappropriate daydream.

"Huh?" Callie asked, completely flustered.

"Your cheeks are flushed and I'm pretty sure you just let out a small moan. So what were you thinking about, Callie?"

Callie knew Arizona probably had an idea about what she was thinking. It was written all over her face. Callie had never felt so emboldened in her life. She leaned in close to Arizona, her breath tickling the other woman's lips. Arizona sighed and attempted to close the gap between them. Callie, however, wouldn't give in. Instead she whispered against the beautiful woman's lips, "I think you know exactly what I am thinking about."

Suddenly, a flight attendant cleared her throat. "Can I offer either of you a drink?"

Callie shook her head, still staring into Arizona's eyes. "I think we're good."

The flight attendant nodded and left. Callie reached up, brushing a strand of Arizona's blonde hair from her face. Arizona smiled and tilted her head playfully. "What if I wanted a drink?"

"You didn't," Callie replied with a wink. She pulled away slowly, her fingers trailing over Arizona's face. "So…"

"Yes?"

"I'm trying to come up with a conversation topic that isn't awkward and will keep me from doing something stupid."

Arizona laughed; the sound playing like a melody in Callie's ears. "You could ask me on a date."

Callie blushed, really blushed. This game they were playing was fun, but so dangerous. She'd never been so forward with another person, but she'd also never felt such a strong attraction to someone. When Arizona suggested they go on a date, she knew there was nothing she wanted more in that moment. "Ok so where are you staying?"

"Hyatt Regency," the blonde replied with a smirk.

Callie's jaw tightened. "I'm staying there as well."

"What a coincidence!" Arizona exclaimed, winking across the seat at the Latina.

Callie arched her brow in suspicion. Something about that wink was off. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," Arizona replied, a smirk playing across her lips. "So tell me about your medical conference."

Callie sighed. "Well I'm actually speaking/presenting which is utterly terrifying. I actually had to take a class so I wouldn't pass out."

"It can't be that bad," Arizona replied. "What are you presenting about anyway?"

"It's complicated, but basically I created a cartilage-like substance. I've been researching it forever. When it finally worked for the first time, I was so excited. Hopefully it will help those who have terrible knees and joints. The research has the potential to be a game changer, but I never would have expected that I would be presenting at medical conferences." Callie buried her head in her hands. "I'm so nervous, and you must think I'm a freak."

How Callie could possibly think she thought anything less of her baffled Arizona. She barely knew the woman, but Arizona knew precisely how she felt when around her. Everything about Callie completely hijacked the blonde's ability to control herself. Arizona had never been so bold, so brazen, as she had been in the last few hours. Her hand shifted to Callie's arm, stroking it lightly. "I'm sure you will be absolutely awesome."

"Awesome?"

"Yes," Arizona replied with a dimpled smile that made Callie feel like she was going to faint. "Awesome."

Callie felt her cheeks burn. The effect Arizona had on her was wonderful and terrifying all at the same time. Callie's stomach was in knots, her breathing quicker, and her heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode. No one had ever affected her this way, man or woman. She craved her touch, to look into her ocean blue eyes, her lips, everything about her. Callie felt her body acting on its own accord. Her fingers curled around Arizona's hand, bringing it to her lips.

Arizona had to stifle a moan as Callie's lips connected with the skin on the back of her hand. This plane was a prison. The only thing keeping Arizona from jumping Callie's bones was the fact that they were on this plane. Thankfully, the pilot announced they would be starting their descent. It wouldn't be long now until they were off this God forsaken thing.

Arizona squeezed Callie's hand the entire time they were descending. Before long, they disembarked from the plane, heading for the baggage claim. After winding through the various halls of O'Hare, they finally arrived at the spinning carousels of the baggage claim. Arizona stood next to Callie, her arm draped tenderly around the brunette's. She could feel Callie's body tense under the touch of her fingers, smiling at the effect she had on the beautiful Latina. Arizona let go so she could grab her bag. Callie marveled how the loss of such a simple touch caused her to feel a bit emptier. Her feeling quickly subsided, however, when Arizona returned with not one, but two bags, her fingers returning to Callie's after placing her bag at the brunette's feet.

Callie smiled at Arizona. "How did you know which one was mine?"

"I stalk you," Arizona replied without missing a beat. She shrugged and let out a small giggle, her blonde curls swaying. "Your name is on the bag," Arizona paused before continuing, "_Calliope_."

"Damn," Callie cursed under her breath. She forgot her father had given her the suitcase as a random gift. It had the potential to be lame, but she really needed new luggage. Of course, he embroidered it with Calliope Torres instead of her chosen nickname of Callie. The brunette smiled. She had a feeling Arizona was never going to let that one go. Most people would never dream of addressing Callie as Calliope. Each year during elementary school her teachers would take roll and in typical fashion, her classmates would snicker when her teachers reached her name. Kids have a tendency to be cruel; Callie understood that. In the sixth grade, however, when asked about her name, a kid named Billy Hansen replied that it sounded like a name for a spic. Callie lost it. She stabbed him in the chest with the pen she had been holding before hauling off and connecting her fist with the side of his jaw. No one ever brought up Callie's first name again.

"Do you mind if I call you Calliope?"

Callie shrugged. The way Arizona said Callie's name, she could have referred to the brunette as Dumbo for all Callie cared. "Not in the slightest. You can call me whatever you want," Callie replied with a warm smile, sending chills down Arizona's spine. The Latina looked over her shoulder, smiling as she found the thing for which she had been searching. "So, you wanna share my car since, you know, we're going to the same place?"

Arizona arched an eyebrow. "A car or a cab?"

Callie blushed a deep shade of red. "Um a car."

Arizona shook her head as she dragged her suitcase, looping her arm through Callie's. "Let's go then…to your 'car'"

Callie laughed at Arizona's sarcasm and air quotes. She was unbelievably adorable. Walking outside, they stood on the curb, arm in arm, waiting for their ride to approach. Callie felt as if she was splitting in two. Everything about Arizona made her feel so good, and yet that terrifying realization caused Callie to feel nauseas from fright. She had known this woman for less than twelve hours, but there was no denying their connection. Her eyes were like the ocean and each time Callie peered into them, she felt herself becoming lost. Each touch felt like an electric current coursed over her skin. She wanted to know Arizona, really and truly know her.

"That's us," Callie said as a sleek, black Lexus sedan approached where they stood on the curb. Arizona eyed Callie, her blue orbs asking all kinds of questions. "What?" Callie asked, a hint of surprised innocence lacing her tone.

"There's just a lot I don't know about you Calliope."

Callie smiled and handed their luggage to the driver. After opening the door for Arizona, she slid in alongside her. Callie sat uncomfortably close to Arizona. Her legs brushed up against the blonde's, her heart quickening at the small touch. Arizona's fingers caressed Callie's arm and it took every ounce of control the Latina had to not do naughty things in the back of the car. "Why don't we talk about our date?"

"Ok," Arizona replied, her eyes twinkling.

"Where do you wanna go?" Callie breathed, fully aware of Arizona's fingers dancing across her skin.

Arizona tilted her head and smirked. "I was thinking maybe we could just stay in."

Callie's heart nearly beat out of her chest at Arizona's brazen words. "A Dios mio," Callie muttered, fanning herself, "are you trying to kill me?"

"No," Arizona answered. She leaned in closer to Callie. Her breath tickled the Latina's lips, "killing you is the furthest thing from my mind."

At her words, Callie's resolve melted. She pressed her lips to Arizona's in what was supposed to be a tender kiss. That didn't happen. As soon as their lips touched, Callie's world exploded. Before she knew it, Arizona sat on her lap, grinding her hips against Callie as she nibbled along her neck. Callie wanted so badly to give in completely, it felt so good, too good, to be with her. Callie's body hummed as Arizona's lips continued to slide against hers. She felt the tip of the blonde's tongue tracing around her lips. The only coherent thought Callie put together was of the poor driver. The driver!

"Tenemos que pararnos," Callie heard herself mutter.

"I don't understand what you just said," Arizona breathed in Callie's ear, "but it was hot."

"Lo siento," Callie replied. She shook her head, catching that she had fallen back into the Spanish. "I'm sorry. I said we have to stop."

Arizona pouted. "Why?"

"Two reasons: one because we just gave that poor man the show of his life, and two, we're at the hotel."

Arizona tore her gaze from Callie, looking out the window. "Yeah, I guess we are." She flashed the Latina a dimpled smile, a hint of mischief glinting in her eye. "So I guess I should get off you then?"

"Probably," Callie said with a chuckle. Arizona climbed off her and they exited the car. The driver graciously gave them their luggage. Callie gave her blonde companion a look signaling her to go inside. She reached into her wallet, pulling out a few larger bills. Putting them in the driver's hand, Callie flashed the man a knowing smile. Callie tossed her hair over her shoulder before joining Arizona in the crowded lobby. She slinked an arm around Arizona's slim waist, directing her to the check in area.

"Welcome to the Hyatt Regency," the desk clerk greeted them. "How may I help you lovely ladies?"

Callie nodded to Arizona, letting her know to go ahead. "Arizona Robbins," she said.

The clerk typed on the computer furiously. Arizona was always confused at how airport and hotel workers did that. They seemed to type forever and get nowhere. "Here we go," she said, handing Arizona the keys. "Welcome Dr. Robbins."

Arizona blushed a deep red, knowing she had been caught in her white lie to Calliope. Calliope gave her a look that said they would be talking about that later. She returned her attention to the desk worker, however, much to Arizona's relief. "Callie Torres."

"Ah yes," the clerk replied, "Dr. Torres, we have you in the presidential suite."

Now it was Callie's turn to blush. "I uh didn't book that room," she stammered.

The woman behind the counter ignored her statement, handing her the keys and a note. "You've been upgraded."

"Super," Callie replied sarcastically. She opened the note and smiled.

_Calliope,_

_A gift for you. Congratulations, mija._

_Te amo,_

_Papa_

Arizona chuckled at Calliope's perplexed face. She gave her a nudge. "So the presidential suite huh?"

"Yeah…it's my father's fault."

"I bet," Arizona replied. She smirked. "So it's probably pretty big huh?"

Callie nodded, still blushing. "Probably."

Arizona leaned over and gave the Latina a quick, but passionate kiss. "Big enough for two?"

"Definitely," Callie replied, pulling Arizona towards the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As promised...here's chapter 3 of Fire. Notice that the rating has been changed. I hope you all enjoy this. Thank you so much for your kind words in reviews.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

Callie opened the door to the suite, her jaw instantly hitting the floor. "Oh Papa," she muttered in both amazement and gratitude. The walls were painted a beige color with couches in a lighter shade. The suite, however, had splashes of color all around it, with red curtains and colored pillows. Callie smiled when she saw the fully stocked mini bar. Running her fingers along the granite countertop, she threw her purse onto one of the couches. "This is amazing."

Arizona nodded her head in agreement. "Yes it is," she said, standing on her toes and dropping a chaste kiss on the Latina's cheek. The room was absolutely gorgeous, and she imagined that she'd have a blast with Callie if she stayed. She also knew, however, that as much as she wanted to stay, the responsible thing to do would be to leave the incredibly gorgeous woman she met only hours ago and sleep in her own room. "I'm going to go down to my room. I'll see you in the morning?"

Just as Arizona turned to go, Callie grabbed her hand. "Whoa whoa whoa! You asked me if this room was big enough for two. Clearly it is!" She exclaimed, gesturing around to the vast space around them. She let her eyes meet the blonde's ocean blue ones, and spoke so softly it was nearly a whisper, "Don't go."

Arizona sighed sadly. She really really wanted to stay, but the day had caught up with her. She wasn't tired from traveling, rather it was her realizing exactly how close she'd come to falling into bed with this amazing woman…without a date. "Calliope," the blonde said, running a hand through her golden locks. "I just met you, and as much as I want to stay here, I should be a responsible adult, and go to my own room."

"First of all, who wants to be a responsible adult?" Callie replied, throwing her hands in the air. "I really don't want to be responsible. I'm not old enough for that." The Latina took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts before she returned her eyes to Arizona. "Look, I'm not asking you to get naked and do the horizontal tango with me," the brunette said, smiling as she saw Arizona giggle. "I just want to get to know you. We can talk and drink some wine and maybe even kiss a little bit."

The blonde couldn't help but grin like an idiot at Callie's words. "I'd like that."

"Great," the brunette responded, clapping her hands together. She went behind the bar to search for the wine. They had a few choices from which to choose, and while Callie preferred red wine, she had no idea what Arizona liked. "Red or white?"

"Um white," the blonde answered, sitting down on the couch.

Callie poured them each a glass before joining Arizona on the sofa. "So," the brunette said as she tipped her wine glass to her lips, "Why'd you lie to me?"

"I never lied to you," Arizona stated emphatically with a nod of her head. "I said my name is Arizona and I'm going to Chicago for a conference. No lies there."

Callie glared playfully. "Semantics. So you're a Peds surgeon from New York."

"I never told you I worked in Peds. How did you know that?"

Callie shrugged. "I've heard of you. You skate around hospitals."

Arizona laughed; of course that's what she knew. "Technically I wheel around hospitals. And I don't do it anymore."

The brunette was confused. She didn't like the idea of the shoes, but from what she read it was one of the things that made children love her. That's what this one article said. "Why not?"

"My new chief is a meanie," Arizona pouted.

"A meanie?" Callie questioned, completely baffled that word had just come out of the mouth of a full grown woman.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious. He has stifled my creativity and I am currently looking at jobs elsewhere."

A look of realization crossed Callie's face. "That's why you were in Seattle."

"Yes," Arizona said with a nod. "Now I'm here to look at Children's Memorial Hospital while I'm attending this conference"

"I see," the Latina said slowly.

Arizona reached out to touch Callie's arm, her fingers stroking it likely. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to complicate anything. I didn't expect to randomly meet this amazingly beautiful, rock star orthopedic surgeon who happens to be from Seattle and may or may not work at one of the hospitals I'm looking at. And now I have, but I don't want to choose Memorial simply because I met you either."

"This just became extremely complicated," Callie said, throwing her head against the back of the couch.

The blonde put her head in her hands, mumbling against them, "I know."

"Why couldn't you be some random hot chick I met on the plane that I could have awesome sex with and then text occasionally?"

"I can be that person, Calliope," Arizona said, laughing into Callie's chest.

Callie leaned down and kissed the top of Arizona's head. "I don't want you to be that person." Callie sighed. "I really don't want you to be that person and it scares the shit out of me."

Arizona shrugged. "I kinda wanted to be that person."

Callie turned towards Arizona completely surprised by her comment. "So basically, I bare my soul to you and you tell me you just want sex?"

"And occasional texting," Arizona replied, flashing Callie a dimpled smile.

"Arizona," Callie groaned, "I'm trying to be serious here."

Arizona climbed onto Callie's lap, staring her in the eyes. "Ok. Let's be serious."

"Ok…so," Callie stammered. Arizona leaned down, pressing her lips against Callie's. Instinctively, Callie's hands moved to Arizona's head, lightly tugging at her hair. "I thought we were being serious," Callie said breathily between kisses.

Arizona broke away from Callie's lips, instead moving her lips along Callie's jaw line and neck. "You can continue to be serious and I'll do these awesome things to your neck."

"Arizona," Callie moaned as Arizona continued to nibble at her neck. "We have to stop."

"Why do you always say that?" Arizona pouted. "What if I don't want to?"

"I don't want this to get out of hand." Callie lifted her head to look Arizona in the eyes. "I wasn't kidding when I said I don't want you to be my random sex girl from the medical conference. And don't think I'm not attracted to you."

"Oh I know you're attracted to me," Arizona interrupted. Callie arched an eyebrow, causing Arizona to shrug. "I'm hot…and I'm awesome."

Callie threw back her head, laughing heartily. "You are hot," Callie replied, giving Arizona a quick kiss, "and awesome." Callie hesitated. "I'm going to ask you a question and I'm baffled that I want to talk about this, but I'm going to ask it anyway."

"You're rambling."

Callie shook her head. "I'm sorry." After taking a deep breath, she continued, "Do you want this to be casual? I've done casual and I've rushed things and I like you so I don't want to do those things, but if you want to then I'll do it because frankly I wouldn't mind falling into bed and I am exerting tons of self control right now so…"

Arizona silenced Callie with a kiss, pressing her forehead against the brunette's. "I don't want casual and I like you too."

"So this means no sex then right?"

Arizona laughed. "For now...no sex."

Callie sighed. "Ok, well I vote for kissing"

"Kissing is good," the blonde replied, giggling as she dipped her head back towards the captivating lips of the beautiful woman in front of her. She intended the kiss to be short, but once Callie's tongue trailed across her bottom lip, Arizona was gone. Her hands grasped at the brunette's hair as their lips continued to slide over one another's. A moan escaped Arizona's lips upon feeling Callie's tongue caress her bottom lip.

This was not good. They were supposed to not be having sex, but instead they were grinding against each other with reckless abandon. It was all she could do not to tear the Latina's clothes off.

"Bed," Callie murmured, her fingers playing with the hem of the blonde's shirt.

Arizona shook her head, removing the brunette's hands from her shirt. "We're not having sex."

Pulling away, the Latina smirked. "No, but we're going to kiss ourselves to sleep." She stood up from the couch, dislodging Arizona from her body. She walked towards the bedroom, her hand outstretched behind her. "You coming?"

"I wish," Arizona muttered, but still scampered after Callie to grab her hand. They fell into bed together, keeping their promise, though it may have killed them, and fell asleep in a comfortable embrace.

Arizona stirred the next morning to the smell of eggs. Crawling out of bed, Arizona searched for her shirt. She pulled it over her head before padding into the bathroom. Arizona grabbed her toothbrush from the toiletry bag she had placed on the counter the previous night. She and Calliope had stayed up talking and kissing and cuddling and laughing and not doing other things. There had been a couple close calls after their talk, but both of them had decided that waiting would be better. That whole conversation made Arizona feel like a teenager. One of the perks of being an adult was the sex, but as much as it pained her to admit it, Arizona knew she was doing the right thing. It scared her to no end that this woman held so much power over her when they had literally met 24 hours previously. It was taking every ounce of self-control for Arizona not to just wave the white flag, pack her stuff, and move to Seattle, dragging Calliope with her.

As she brushed her teeth, Arizona silently admitted to herself that unless Memorial was significantly better than Seattle Grace, it was all over. Even without Calliope, Seattle Grace would have been hard to top. Chief Webber and his chosen successor Dr. Derek Shepherd had welcomed her with open arms. The facilities had been amazing and even without meeting Calliope Torres; Arizona had been leaning towards Seattle. She had, however, met Calliope at the airport of all places, and she would be a fool not to admit that the raven haired beauty impacted her decision. Arizona didn't consider herself to be a particularly bold person, but with Calliope everything had been different. Arizona had always been comfortable with her sexuality, but the Latina bombshell brought out another side of her Arizona hadn't even known existed.

Arizona spit the toothpaste out of her mouth before quickly washing her face. She walked into the open space that was the kitchen/living/dining area, pausing to stare at Calliope as she puttered around the kitchen. It had been a long time since Arizona had allowed herself to actually feel anything. She didn't really have friends at Presbyterian in New York and she hadn't "dated" anyone since she and Joanne had split a year or so ago. Her brother had died in Iraq two months prior to their split. Arizona admittedly had been an absolute wreck and Joanne couldn't handle it, so she left. She spiraled into darkness, eating lots of donuts and engaging in random one night stands; the latter being extremely uncharacteristic of her. Arizona had let no one in, continuously blocking emotion from her blue eyes. But as Calliope looked up, smiling at her, Arizona couldn't help but want to let her in. She wanted the raven haired Latina to know everything about her.

"Good morning," Callie said with a smile, reminding Arizona exactly how awesome the past 24 hours had been.

"Hey," Arizona replied, moving behind the other woman and wrapping her arms around her waist. "What are you making?"

"Omelets," the Latina responded, flipping the ingredients in the pan.

"Awesome!" Arizona exclaimed, dropping a kiss on the brunette's cheek.

Callie smiled and leaned into the kiss. "When is your first thing today?"

The blonde munched on a piece of bacon she stole when Callie wasn't looking. "In an hour."

Callie put the omelet on a plate, pushing it in front of Arizona. "Here, eat this while I take a shower."

Arizona smiled a devilish smile, her blue eyes twinkling. "What if I wanted to take a shower too?"

"You'll have to wait," Calliope replied, laughing as she strode back into the bedroom and Arizona assumed the bathroom.

Arizona sighed as she picked at her food. She wasn't exactly sure how Callie had managed to cook when she knew neither of them had gone shopping. Arizona decided that the brunette had called down to room service and ordered ingredients. Sighing into a bite of the perfectly cooked omelet, Arizona reveled in her excitement of getting to know a person. Learning about someone was quite possibly Arizona's favorite thing to do. The way Callie's eyes lit up when she talked about her friends was what intrigued Arizona the most. Last night, they had talked about everything from movies to past relationships, but the glint in the brunette's eyes when she talked about Mark, Lexie, Addison and her roommate, Cristina, was simply amazing. Arizona couldn't help wondering if she could make Callie's eyes light up like that one day.

Arizona sighed as she finished off the rest of her food. One day. Those two words hung in the front of her mind in the most terrifying manner. They implied the future, the relatively distant future. The feeling she got when she was near Callie was unlike anything she had ever felt in her life. Brushing her hair from her face, Arizona got off the stool and headed back to the bedroom. She could hear that the water was still running. As she lifted her shirt over her head, a playful smile crossed Arizona's lips. She snuck into the bathroom where she was greeted with the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. The Latina was singing and it absolutely melted Arizona's heart.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked, poking her head out of the shower, visibly shaken by Arizona's naked torso.

"Well," Arizona stammered, "I was going to stealthily sneak into the bathroom and jump your bones in the shower, but then I heard you singing and I got a little distracted."

Arizona giggled as a blush crept up the Latina's cheek. "Well if you don't join me you might be late, you know, for your conference thing."

"If by conference thing, you mean your speech/presentation thing, then yes I might be late," Arizona replied, still giggling.

Callie stepped out of the shower and approached Arizona. She gently snaked her fingers underneath the waistline of the blonde's shorts, pulling them down her legs. Arizona stepped out of them, entranced by the Latina beauty pulling her into the shower. The brunette pulled them underneath the water spraying from the shower head. She poured some body wash in her hands before gently rubbing down Arizona's body. The blonde moaned as she felt Callie's strong fingers moving over arms, stomach, and legs. Next, was her head; the Latina's hands moved to massage shampoo into Arizona's blonde curls. Her whole body was on fire, marveling in the way the brunette's touch could make her feel so much.

Arizona honestly thought her legs would give out as she felt Callie's lips on her neck, then her cheek, and finally her lips. Arizona wound her hands in the raven locks belonging to the sexy woman in front of her. "We're playing with fire," the blonde mumbled against Callie's lips.

"I've always been a bit of a pyro," She replied, still planting kisses on Arizona's soft skin.

"Calliope," Arizona moaned.

Callie pulled her lips slowly from Arizona, backing away to the opposite wall. "No sex."

Arizona bit her lip so hard, she thought she might have drawn blood. This damn no sex "rule" was beginning to be a pain in her ass. "Right. No sex."

Callie smiled slowly. She quickly closed the gap separating her from Arizona, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. The blonde was in a daze. The only thing she on which she could focus was the way Callie's lips and hands felt on her. And just as fast as it happened, it was over. Arizona groaned as she saw the Latina wrapping herself in a towel. Callie winked and sauntered back into the bedroom. "You're such a tease," Arizona called after her.

"You love it," Calliope yelled back. Arizona could only chuckle, and after covering herself with the warmth of a towel she followed Callie.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: All I have to say his...I think you'll like this...a lot.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

Callie nervously fidgeted in her chair, anxiously awaiting her turn at the podium. Her fingers danced across the hem of her dress in an attempt to distract her from the inevitable. She hadn't been lying when she told Arizona she was desperately afraid of public speaking. This was not Callie's idea of a good time. The thought of Arizona made the brunette feel a little more relaxed. Maybe she could get through this after all; Arizona did say she was coming this morning. The memory of this morning made Callie smile. It took all of her strength to leave the shower, but she had a feeling the no sex "rule" was going to disappear soon, really soon. As much as she didn't want to rush things, Callie knew that resisting Arizona for another night was going to be impossible. From the moment Arizona's lips touched hers, Callie had to struggle to maintain her control of her body. Furthermore, Callie had basically lost the motivation to stay in control.

"And now I give you Dr. Calliope Torres, presenting her research on cartilage reconstruction." The introduction jarred Callie from her thoughts, reminding her of the reason she was in Chicago in the first place. She walked up the few stairs to the podium, forcing a smile on her face. Remembering her classes, Callie took a few deep breaths. She scanned the crowd, searching for a comforting place to rest her eyes. Then, her eyes locked with the ones for which she had been desperately searching. Callie let out a breath at the sight of Arizona, who greeted her with a warm smile. Finally, Callie felt she had enough strength to begin.

Arizona sat entranced by the Latina's words. Her nerves had settled and she was speaking extremely well. The blonde looked on in amazement. She had heard of Dr. Calliope Torres before she had the pleasure of meeting the Latina on the plane, but what Callie had accomplished was mind boggling. Callie had been right when she said the research could be life changing. Personally, Arizona thought that might be an understatement. She couldn't wait to see what it did for the world of orthopedic surgery. It might even help some of the patients with whom Arizona worked. That's what she told herself, anyway, in order to justify the fact that she was blowing off the actual PEDs presentation so she could listen to Callie. She only had an hour before she was due at Memorial. If she was truthful, though, Arizona really didn't want to go. She and Callie had decided on dinner reservations followed by drinks at the hotel bar. All she could think about was a certain gorgeous brunette, her warm brown eyes invading every waking thought Arizona had. But the blonde had to pretend that Memorial had a shot. Memorial could be better than Seattle Grace…could be, but probably not.

Applause sounded in the room, signaling Callie's presentation had ended. Arizona applauded with the rest of the room, her eyes never leaving the Latina's. The brunette's eyes bore directly into her skull and Arizona couldn't keep the smile from lighting up her face. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman as she stepped down from the podium. "You were fantastic."

Calliope's eyes lit up. She'd been so nervous, so to hear a complement settled her anxiety about how the presentation went. "You really think so?"

"Most definitely. Totally awesome!" Arizona replied enthusiastically with a smile on her face. She sometimes wondered how Callie could be insecure about anything. If the Latina looked in the mirror and saw what Arizona did, she'd never doubt herself again.

The Latina glanced at her watch, remembering Arizona had an appointment today. "When do you have to be at Memorial?"

"Half hour," the blonde replied.

Callie bit her lip, unsure of whether or not to ask the question formulating in her mind. She just wanted Arizona to be well taken care of. "Do you want take my car?"

Arizona laughed. "Seriously Calliope?"

The Latina shrugged. "I just think it's unnecessary for you to pay for a cab when I can just call someone."

Arizona stood on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on the other woman's lips. "You know, you really shouldn't have the money to just send for a car and be upgraded to the Presidential Suite and fly first class. And on our date, you are going to tell me that story. But for now I'd rather not take a cab, so your car would be super."

The brunette smiled at Arizona's words. She loved how playful Arizona could be, and that only served to make her more excited for their impending evening. "Speaking of the date, where should I meet you?"

"Well I was going to come by your room after I was done at Memorial, but I guess I'll actually use the room my hospital is paying for and get ready there. Then I guess I'll meet you in the lobby."

Callie frowned, not exactly looking forward to the prospect of being without Arizona for most of the day. "But I wanted you to visit my room. I like having you in my room, a lot. And If you don't visit I won't see you for," She checked her watch, "7 hours."

"Oh it'll be worth the wait," Arizona said with a smirk before turning on her heel and sauntered off, leaving the brunette standing there with her mouth agape.

Yeah, that no sex "rule", was so going to be gone.

Shaking her head in an attempt to suppress the dirty thoughts surging through her minds, Callie decided to distract herself by attending the various presentations at the conference while Arizona visited Memorial. There were a few more orthopedic presentations she wanted to see. Hopefully the discussion of bones would captivate her mind and allow her to focus on something else besides a certain blonde haired Peds Surgeon.

Unfortunately (or fortunately), that didn't exactly happen. Callie enjoyed the other presentations throughout the day, but she fidgeted plenty, unable to take her mind off her potentially excellent evening. By early afternoon, the Latina called it a day, heading up to her room. She opened the door to the suite, and walked towards the bedroom. Collapsing on the bed, she pulled out her phone, tossing it around.

Callie sat there toying with her phone, trying to decide whether or not she should call home. She missed Mark, but if she called it would be specifically to talk about Arizona and that would make whatever it was that was happening between them a hell of a lot more real. Callie didn't know if she wanted that. But then again, she would be lying to herself if she thought she hadn't been pulling for Arizona to choose Seattle Grace. It also wasn't much of a choice. Callie kept up with different rankings of hospitals and she knew SGH sat above Memorial in every category. She had a feeling Arizona would have chosen Seattle even without meeting Callie. But now that they had met, that choice implied all sorts of things. One of them being that the "thing" between them was already pretty real.

Letting out a breath, Callie selected Mark's name in her contacts. She fidgeted as she waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Callie heard his gruff voice answer.

"Hey Mark."

"What's up Torres?"

Callie chuckled a little. She didn't really talk to people on the phone much and she found it to be a little awkward. "Oh not much, just hanging out in Chi-town."

"Anything interesting?"

"Well…" Callie started, purposely stringing Mark along because she knew how interested he'd get if he thought something juicy was happening.

"What? Come on Torres, you have to tell me."

"," Callie spewed in a rush.

"What was that Callie? I didn't quite catch it all."

"Girl. Airport. Hot. Awesome."

Callie could tell Mark was trying hard to contain his laughter. "Well, did you sleep with her?"

"Nope."

"Why the hell not Torres?"

Callie sighed. "Because she isn't just some chick I want to sleep with Mark."

"You do want to sleep with her right?"

"Of course I do Mark, but it's complicated."

"You just met her, how can it possibly be complicated."

"She's a PEDs surgeon choosing between Seattle Grace and Memorial in Chicago," Callie spit out.

"Wait, the hot chick you met is Arizona Robbins?"

"Yes, how do you know her?"

"I saw her in the hospital when she was interviewing and I may or may not have hit on her. That explains so much. I thought I lost my mojo or something."

"Wow Mark," Callie replied with a laugh. She quickly glanced at the clock. Shit. Arizona was going to be here in roughly an hour. "Hey Mark, I have to go. Arizona and I are going to dinner."

"Have fun on your date. Make good choices."

"Shut up Mark."

Mark laughed. "Bye Callie."

"Bye."

Callie hung up the phone with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see Arizona tonight. Walking to the shower, Callie actually allowed herself to imagine what the night could be like if she allowed herself to let go. As the water caressed her body, the Latina wondered what Arizona's fingers would feel like. They had touched, kissed, caressed, but nothing that would even come close to what the brunette wanted happen.

Callie stepped out of the shower and wrapped her hair in a towel. She used the other to dry her body. After doing her hair and makeup, Callie wondered over to her suitcase, rummaging through the clothes Mark had "packed". Thankfully he had thrown in one of Callie's favorite dresses. She quickly slipped it on while thanking Mark. She loved this dress for a reason. It was red with a relatively low neckline that showed off some of Callie's ample cleavage. It was tight, but not too tight, managing to hug her every curve in the most delicious way.

Callie jumped a little as she heard a knock on the door, startled by the sudden noise. She quickly went to the door and opened it. Her breath caught as she took in the sight before her. Arizona stood at her door looking sinful in a blue dress that set off her eyes. "Good Evening Calliope," She said, stepping closer to the breathless Latina.

"We should go," Callie breathed.

Arizona nodded, knowing exactly where their game could take them if they didn't leave in that instant. She threaded her fingers through Callie's, pulling her lightly out of the room. Arizona allowed Callie to lead the way. They ended up walking to this little Italian place close to the hotel. As they sat down, Callie couldn't help but marvel at how excellent this weekend had become.

"How'd you find this place?" Arizona asked suddenly.

Callie blushed. "My driver mentioned it might be a nice place for us to eat."

"Ok Calliope," Arizona said feigning annoyance, "what is the deal with the driver and the suite and other things that you have?"

Callie sighed. Normally she hid her wealth much better than she had this weekend. It wasn't something she flaunted, but Arizona caught her while the Latina was traveling and on the heels of a rather lavish gift from her father. Her family's money caused problems for her in the past, but telling Arizona about it didn't seem as threatening. "I come from a wealthy family. My father is the CEO of a major cooperation. He set up a trust fund for me, which honestly is rather substantial. I don't like to talk about it or use it really, but when I travel I do typically hire transportation and fly first class. Though theoretically I could just use the jet, so technically that's a step down. And I booked a normal hotel room, my father did the presidential suite thing, I don't do things like that."

Arizona held up her hand. "Calliope, you're rambling again."

"Sorry, " Callie said as she took a deep breath.

"Wait…did you say your family has a jet?" the blonde asked, her brain catching up to the words her date just uttered.

"Maybe," Callie mumbled, embarrassed.

The blonde smiled, completely undeterred. "That's amazing."

"Yeah," Callie said offhandedly, "But enough about me. How was your trip to Memorial?"

"What I expected," Arizona deadpanned.

Arching her eyebrows, Callie was unsure exactly how she should respond. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I'm not really sure," Arizona replied honestly. "To be perfectly honest Calliope, I loved Seattle Grace. I don't think Memorial had a chance anyway, and then I met you. We just have this connection. Memorial would literally have to give me an extra million for me to go there and a whole lot more."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" the Latina asked, trying to hold back her happiness.

"Depends on what you think."

"You're coming to Seattle?" Callie asked hopefully.

"Yes I'm coming to Seattle," Arizona replied with a huge smile.

The Latina nodded in acceptance of the new information, though she was not completely sure where it was they stood. "So exactly where do we go from here?"

Arizona shrugged. "I guess technically this is our second date. So we're dating?"

"Yes," Callie nodded, "we're dating. I'm ok with that."

"So since I'm moving to Seattle and we're dating, I think we can get rid of that stupid rule considering I'm in no danger of becoming your sex friend."

Callie's eyes darkened at Arizona's suggestive words. "Check please."

Arizona's eyes widened. "Calliope, we haven't eaten yet."

Callie just threw down some bills to cover their drinks. "I'll cook you something or order room service."

"Yeah, let's get the check."

People probably stared at the couple as they attempted to walk home, but Callie didn't care one bit. They managed to get to the hotel without tearing each other's clothes off and that was a major feat from where Callie stood. The Latina almost lost it, however, while they waited for the elevator. Arizona kept nibbling on the exposed skin of her shoulder blade, running her hands all over the Latina's curves, and basically driving her nuts. Callie thanked God when the elevator door finally opened. It was empty. Without a second thought, Callie spun Arizona around her and pressed her against the wall. Within seconds the brunette's lips were on hers, her hands wrapped possessively around Arizona's waist. Callie let out a small moan as Arizona's tongue traced along her lips, seeking entry into the warm cavern that was her mouth.

Arizona's fingers wound her way through taller woman's hair, pulling slightly. She relished the feeling of having Callie's body urgently pressed against hers. If there was any doubt Arizona's need wasn't reciprocated, it melted away in seconds. Arizona wrapped her legs around Callie's waist, wanting nothing more than to melt their bodies into one.

Callie groaned as the elevator came to a halt on their floor. She gently set Arizona back on the floor, her lips never leaving the blonde's. The Latina smiled against Arizona's lips as she pulled them backwards into the locked door of Callie's suite. The brunette tore her lips from Arizona's, attempting to find the room key that was buried in her purse. After a few seconds her fingers finally enclosed around the plastic rectangle.

Arizona fidgeted impatiently, her lips teasing Callie's shoulder much like they had when they waited for the elevator. "Damn it Calliope," she swore, taking the brunette completely by surprise. "Open the door already."

More than happy to oblige, Callie punched in her hotel key and all but kicked down the door. She, once again, grabbed Arizona by the waist and brought their lips together. Callie quickly lost herself in the pleasurable dance of their tongues. With each stroke the Latina felt the desire grow within her, the throbbing between her legs becoming nearly unbearable. She and Arizona stumbled to the bedroom, their hands clawing at each other's dresses the whole way.

Arizona deftly reached behind Callie and slid the zipper down her back. She gently pushed the dress from the Latina's smooth shoulders. The material quickly pooled at Callie's feet, leaving her clad in only her lacy, red bra and matching underwear. Arizona stifled a moan at the sight of the nearly naked beauty before her. The blonde gave Callie a small shove onto the bed, making her sit on the edge. Arizona, then, skillfully reached behind her back, pulling down her zipper. She sexily tore the blue material from her own body, and with each inch of newly exposed skin Callie's desire pulsated.

The dim light seemed to dance on Arizona's skin, leaving Callie breathless. She was so beautiful. The Latina leaned back on her elbows and arched her eyebrow silently asking Arizona if she was ever going to move. Arizona answered with a smirk of her own before placing her hands on either side of Callie. The blonde brought her lips close to the brunette's, feeling her breath tickling the smooth skin of her lips.

Callie's fingers trailed up Arizona's arms and her neck before finally cupping her face. Arizona's blue eyes locked with Callie's chocolate brown ones, before she brought their lips together in a searing kiss. Callie allowed herself to fall fully onto the bed as Arizona pressed her body against hers. Callie reached around with one hand, undoing the blonde's bra. She quickly disposed of the material, chucking it across the room. Arizona rolled them over, so that Callie was on top. She, then, made quick work of the red lace that encased the Latina's breasts. Both women gasped in pleasure as Callie, once again, pressed their bodies together, their nipples lightly rubbing.

Callie showered with Arizona's neck and collarbone with light kisses, softly nibbling at her flesh. Arizona moaned her appreciation as Callie lapped at her skin. She arched her hips against Callie's, eliciting yet another moan from the brunette's lips as their centers slid against each other. Callie could feel herself start to lose control of her body, and she couldn't have been more ecstatic. After two days of foreplay she hovered above the woman who drove her to insanity.

Arizona's body arched off the bed as Callie's fingers tap danced along the elastic of her underwear. Callie slowly slid the fabric down Arizona's toned thighs. She moved her lips down Arizona's skin, nibbling as she went. The Latina deftly took a nipple between her lips; massaging Arizona's other breast with her free hand. A shudder passed through the blonde's body as a sigh escaped her swollen lips. Callie smiled and continued her journey downward trailing her tongue along the flat plane of Arizona's stomach.

Arizona lied in complete and utter bliss. She was seeing stars and the woman hadn't even reached her now dripping wet core yet. She thought she may cum just from the sight of Callie journeying down her stomach. She wound her fingers through Callie's hair, attempting to direct her towards where she needed her most.

Callie inhaled deeply, relishing Arizona's scent. She flicked her tongue out of her mouth against Arizona's clit and was rewarded with a loud moan from the petit woman beneath her. Callie slid her tongue along Arizona's center repeatedly, making sure to slip it into her heated core occasionally. Arizona panted and writhed underneath her, pulling at Callie's dark locks. As Callie slid a finger into Arizona, the blonde completely lost it. Her hips bucked, grinding against Callie's face and fingers. Her moans reached fever pitch as Callie's name spilled from her lips. The Latina felt Arizona tense and then moan loudly as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body.

Arizona collapsed against the bed with Callie alongside her. She allowed her breathing to return to normal before turning over and smirking at the Latina. In a flash, Arizona covered Callie's body with her own, once again grinding her hips against the brunette's. She planted kisses along Callie's jaw line to her ear, nibbling on her ear lobe. She knew the time for foreplay was over and Callie's ragged breathing only confirmed that. Wasting no time, Arizona pushed Callie's underwear aside and plunged two fingers into her. Arizona quickly pumped her fingers, lightly biting along Callie's collarbone. The Latina moaned loudly as Arizona's thumb brushed across her clit. Between Arizona's fingers and the bites she was placing on her body, Callie soon felt her climax approaching. She screamed Arizona's name as she rode out her orgasm, her body trembling with pleasure.

Arizona, once again, collapsed on the bed. She snuggled into Callie's arms. "That was…"

"Yeah," Callie murmured.

"Well worth the wait?" Arizona asked, knowing the answer.

Callie turned her head to look at the woman incredulously. "Do you really have to ask?"

"Yeah…I guess not," Arizona replied with a laugh; her giggles sending small vibrations against Callie's side.

"We should sleep."

"Mhm," Arizona agreed before remembering something. "Hey¸ I leave tomorrow."

"You're going to Seattle," Callie mumbled.

Arizona shook her head. "Nope, I have to go to New York for a couple of weeks to get everything settled."

Callie groaned in protest. "I'm so not a fan."

Arizona bit her lip. "Neither am I which is why I think we should spend as much time together tonight as possible."

Callie let out a chuckle. "Is that your way of saying you want a repeat performance of the mind blowing orgasm I just gave you?"

"Maybe," Arizona replied sheepishly.

"Come here then," Callie said, pulling Arizona on top of her to continue what was sure to be a fantastic night.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this took so long...I was hammered with school and focused on writing TFA. MY BAD! This story wraps up pretty soon...there's just one more chapter after this I think (maybe two). Anyway...

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

Callie was rudely awakened by the sound of the wakeup call she had scheduled for the morning. She felt like she had just gone to sleep, but knowing Arizona that was probably the case. That woman was crazy, beautiful, and absolutely wonderful. Callie had basically stayed up all night showing Arizona exactly how wonderful she was. Their night had been perfect and it pained her to know that Arizona would be on the other side of the country in a few short hours. In addition to their obvious physical connection, the two women had connected emotionally as well. Callie was sure there was more to discover about the blonde, but she felt like she knew Arizona extremely well after only a couple of days. Going back to Seattle without the prospect of seeing her blue eyed, dimpled face did more than put Callie in a foul mood.

She rolled over and checked the time, cursing as she realized she had to be at the airport in a little over an hour. Callie threw the covers off her long body, faintly hearing Arizona groan in protest. As she attempted to leave the bed, Callie felt the blonde's soft fingers curl around her wrist. "Where are you going?' she asked sleepily.

It was so cute that it broke Callie's heart. She didn't want to leave her, leave this. "I have to be at the airport in an hour."

"Oh," Arizona sad, a frown creeping across her face. "That is quite a depressing way to wake up Calliope."

Callie sat back down on the bed, a deep sigh escaping her lips. "We knew it was coming. It's only two weeks and I mean, I've only known you for what? 2 days? It won't be that bad." Arizona narrowed her blue eyes. "Ok," Callie continued, retracting her previous statement, "it will probably be unbearably difficult. Even now, I can't bring myself to fully comprehend that in an hour you won't be next to me. It just sucks, so let me revel in my optimism."

"Ok," Arizona said simply. "We've still got a few minutes. How about I get you some breakfast while you take a shower?"

"I think I'd rather have you distract me in the shower," Callie replied, a coy smile spreading over her lips.

Arizona flashed Callie one of her dimpled smiles, making Callie's heart melt instantly. She held her hand out to her blonde companion, who covered the Latina's palm with her own. Their fingers laced together as Callie gently pulled Arizona to the bathroom. The brunette smirked as she disrobed, loving the blush that crept up Arizona's cheeks. The blonde followed Callie into the shower, allowing herself to be consumed by the steam surrounding the sexy Latina.

Their shower wasn't particularly hot and heavy, but the two women simply enjoyed the intimacy of being close to one another. The anticipation of their future relationship as well as their impending separation left them both extremely anxious. Callie had a tendency to fall hard and to fall fast. She loved so much, and it had gotten her into trouble before. She didn't want to scare Arizona off, but she couldn't help how she felt. She was just a mass of swirling emotions…really intense emotions.

But right now, Callie couldn't think about that. She had to focus on getting to the airport on time and going home. She checked her watch. Shit. It was time. Callie looked over at the blonde who was relaxing on the couch. "Hey," Callie said softly.

Arizona looked up, a sad smile on her face. "Is it that time already?"

"Unfortunately."

Arizona quickly got up off the couch, approaching the Latina. Her thumb caressed Callie's cheek before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned in, giving Callie a tender kiss. Arizona pulled back and whispered, "I'll miss you."

Callie captured Arizona's lips in a passionate kiss, conveying every emotion she had. Arizona melted into the Latina's arms as if she wanted to stay there forever. Callie sighed as she pulled away, resting her forehead against Arizona's. "I'll miss you too." Callie raised a hand and cupped Arizona's cheek. "I have to go."

"Call me when you land?"

"Of course."

Callie sighed once more and tore her hand from Arizona's cheek. She left the hotel room quickly, trying not to let Arizona see the pain she felt. Callie couldn't risk Arizona reading exactly how sad she was. She felt empty; that was the only way to describe it. In just a couple of days this blonde haired, blue eyed, beautiful woman had completely swept the brunette off her feet. Kissing her was unlike anything Callie had ever experienced. Callie thought she had loved George; she didn't know what she felt for Erica, but what Callie felt with Arizona paled in comparison and Callie couldn't wrap her mind around it at all. In a small way Callie was thankful for the time to figure out what the hell she was feeling and how to deal with it.

Arizona stared at the retreating form that was her…whatever they were as she left the hotel room. No words could aptly describe how she felt in that moment. Her emotions swirled in a dense fog, clouding Arizona's mind entirely. Hope. Agony. Sadness. Happiness. Anxiety. Nothing separated itself; they existed as one mass. It was annoying to say the least. In less than four hours Arizona would be in the air travelling halfway across the country, away from the person with whom she wanted to be.

Arizona never expected her life to turn around so dramatically. Dealing with her brother's death had been challenging. Though she had accepted his passing, there wasn't a day that went by without her thinking of him, missing him, or wishing he was still with her. He died in service to the country; he died a hero. No matter what people's opinion of the war, no one could deny the fact that without people like her brother the United States wouldn't be nearly as safe. That piece of knowledge helped Arizona get out of bed each morning and allowed her to put a smile on her face.

Joanne had tried to be there for Arizona, but in the end Arizona had just pushed her away. And with her gone, Arizona's struggle became even more difficult. It wasn't until a couple of months ago that Arizona was even able to say that she was mostly ok. So when she met Callie in the airport, Arizona was floored. Their connection was so intense, so raw, that it literally scared Arizona. She once thought maybe Joanne was it, but Arizona never felt a connection like the one she shared with Callie.

If she was honest with herself, getting out of the hotel room and putting some distance between the two of them was a good thing. It hurt to admit it, but it was for the best. Arizona now had two weeks to figure out what she was feeling and what all of it meant. The last thing she wanted was to let the raw emotion spiral out of control and push them too fast. Yeah, the distance was good.

Who was she kidding? The distance sucked big time and no matter how she wrapped it up in logic, the plane ride home wasn't looking any more appetizing then ten minutes ago.

* * *

Callie stepped off her plane sadly. She was relieved to be home, but travelling always drained her. Add that with everything that happened in Chicago, and Callie was a bonafide wreck. She couldn't wait to collapse in the backseat of the car that was being sent for her. In a little more than an hour, she was going to be completely enclosed in darkness, lying in her comfortable bed. Actually, Callie was even tempted to just leave her bag and have it sent to her all so she could collide with her pillows a little bit sooner.

She decided, however, that it would be better to just get her bag now; even it meant waiting for an extra fifteen minutes. Riding the escalator down to baggage claim seemed to take forever. Callie ran a hand through her raven tresses, her fingers tapping nervously on the railing. Nothing was happening fast enough for Callie. She knew exactly why too.

Arizona fucking Robbins.

That woman seemed to have set up camp in Callie's brain. No matter how much she tried, the Latina could not escape those piercing blue eyes or bouncing blonde curls. It was killing her. And now she stood at the baggage claim in Seattle, still faced with the prospect of two weeks sitting between Callie and kisses. Lots of amazing kisses.

Callie grabbed her bag as it went around the carousel, perfectly aware that the last time she went to pick up her baggage, a cute blonde had gotten it for her. But Callie wasn't thinking about that now. No, she was thinking about a warm bed and sleeping in a warm bed, not a certain blonde that she wanted in her warm bed. Shit.

Callie shook her head as she walked out of the airport. She expected to see a black sedan sitting on the curb waiting for her, but instead she saw a silver Audi TT round the corner. A smile instantly appeared on the Latina's face. The car pulled to a stop right in front of her.

"Hey there Gorgeous!"Mark called, getting out of the car and rushing over to Callie.

"Mark!" Callie exclaimed. "How did you find me?"

Mark wrapped his arms around Callie, giving her a huge bear hug and lifting her off the ground. He set her down and smiled wickedly. "I may or may not have stolen the number for the car company from your fridge, asked what time they were getting you, and cancelled."

"You are the best friend ever."

Mark opened the door for Callie and took her bag. He put the large suitcase in the very small trunk of his car, saying a silent prayer that it would still close. When it did, Mark wore a triumphant look as he strutted back to the car. As soon as he sat in the seat he blurted, "So tell me about Blondie."

Callie sighed. "I like her. I really like her."

"Please tell me you slept with her," Mark commented, pulling on to the freeway back towards their apartment building.

Callie blushed. "Oh I did."

"And?"

"Mind blowing," The Latina admitted. "Completely life changing."

Mark pouted. "Better than me?"

At that comment, Callie couldn't contain her laughter. "Oh Mark," She said while still laughing, "what we had was special, but you don't even come close."

"Damn."

"It'll be ok. Besides you'll get to see a lot of her in the future."

"Oh really? You guys doing the long distance thing?"

"She's the new head of Peds."

"Nice!" Mark tapped on the steering wheel. "You think this is for real, Cal?"

Callie sighed. "I have no idea Mark. This connection we have is just insane. But I've only known her for a couple of days. I can just see it getting so intense way too fast. I'm trying to rein in what I'm feeling, but to be perfectly honest I don't know what I'm feeling."

Mark placed his hand on Callie's knee. "I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy too," Callie replied, leaning back into the seat as she waited to arrive home.

* * *

Arizona sat in her apartment staring at her phone. To call or not to call? To text or not to text? She and Calliope were crystal clear about what it was they were feeling. Arizona didn't know if it was the hotel room, or her feelings for Calliope, but she didn't want to hide anything from her. Even if it was impossibly scary to admit to herself, Arizona knew it was probably the latter.

All that considered, she could call right? They had been separated for less than a day and already Arizona was itching to hear her voice. Ok. She had a plan. Arizona flipped open her phone, scrolled through her contacts, and found Calliope's number. She quickly typed out a text.

_Hey Calliope. I hope you got home ok. You busy tonight?_

As soon as she hit send, Arizona began to fidget. What if Calliope was busy, or worse, what if she didn't want to talk? Deep down Arizona knew the latter question was absurd. Calliope liked her a lot. She told Arizona that many times. She didn't know what it was about the captivating Latina, but she turned the normally relatively confident Arizona Robbins into a mass of babbling, insecure flesh. It was a problem.

Arizona jumped as her phone vibrated on the coffee table. She smiled when she saw it was a text from Calliope.

_Aww you're sweet. I'm not busy. Why? Do you want to talk?_

It took mere seconds for Arizona to text her back. She hoped the Latina would say she wanted to talk soon. Arizona was literally aching to hear her voice. She was so nervous about everything: moving, starting a new job, falling for Calliope. She just needed to calm down, and nothing did that better than her voice.

Once again Arizona jumped as her phone vibrated against the coffee table. This time, however, Calliope was calling. Arizona dove for the phone. Before opening it she took a deep breath, trying to collect herself. "Hello?"

"Arizona," Calliope breathed. "How are you?"

"Better now," Arizona answered truthfully.

"Now who is the sweet one?"

Arizona blushed. "So did you get another car for your ride home?"

Callie let out a laugh. "No I didn't. Mark came and picked me up."

"Mark is your man-whore, plastic surgeon, best friend right?"

"Very good. Look who was paying attention."

Arizona smiled and let the conversation flow. They talked about tons of stuff, mostly Seattle though. Calliope told Arizona all the places she wanted to take her. She told her all about her friends, again. Apparently Calliope wanted to take a trip to L.A. so she could visit her friend Addison. They were chatting like they had known each other forever. Before she knew it, two hours had passed.

Arizona yawned. "We've been talking forever."

"I know," Calliope replied. "I don't even like talking on the phone. You should get some sleep Arizona. It's late there. Will you text me tomorrow please?"

"Of course Calliope."

"Ok good. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Arizona heard the phone click and set it down slowly. She took a couple deep breaths. She went back to her room and sat down on her bed. Completely exhausted, the blonde simply fell back, allowing the covers to swallow her up. Her thoughts drifted to Calliope as she let her body be overtaken by sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for being so slow...it's a rough time at school. I hope you enjoy this. I think there's one more chapter or something like that. :)

Happy reading,

~KB~

* * *

Callie put her tray down at a table in the cafeteria of the hospital. She bit into an apple rather harshly, staring at the boring, white walls in front of her. Her foot tapped against the linoleum floor like a metronome. She didn't even notice Mark as he approached from in front of the table where Callie sat. He all but threw his tray against the cool metal, drawing her out of her trance. "Hello," He called, waving a hand in her face. "Anyone there?"

Callie threw a carrot right at Mark's face. "Shut up. I'm distracted."

"Clearly," Mark scoffed. "I hope you don't have any surgeries today because until you get laid, you should not be allowed to operate on anyone."

"Shut. Up. Mark." Callie spat, clenching her teeth.

Mark smirked. "When does Blondie get here anyway?"

"Tomorrow," Callie hissed, clearly unhappy with the situation. She had waited nearly two weeks for Arizona to come out here. Their relationship had consisted of emails, texts, a little bit of phone sex, and a whole lot of waiting. Callie was done waiting. She wanted to go to the opera, ride ferry boats, go out dancing; she wanted to do everything with Arizona. It was difficult, however, because she was not here. That made Callie crabby.

"You know. There's no need for such hostility," Mark commented, "You should be happy right now."

Callie angrily stabbed her salad with her fork. "I am happy, Mark. This is me, HAPPY?"

Mark rolled his eyes, deciding that starting an argument was not a good idea. The way Callie attacked her salad let him know that she wouldn't think twice before she ripped his body apart with her bone crushing hands. Mark leaned back and munched on his sandwich. He saw Owen and Cristina approaching from a distance with Meredith and Derek in their wake. Mark shot them a look, mentally telling them to sit somewhere else, but Cristina ignored it. She put her tray next to Callie's and took a seat, the rest of the group following as well.

"So," Cristina said rather mischievously, "rumor has it that we are getting a new Peds surgeon."

Callie's head snapped towards her roommate, the action not going unnoticed by most of the table. Other than Mark, Callie hadn't told anyone about her steamy weekend in Chicago. They, however, still noticed the change in her behavior. At first she was happier, but then she became extremely crabby. Owen, especially, was confused. "Callie," he said, looking her dead in the eyes, "is there something you would like to say?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Callie replied, still stabbing at her salad with her fork.

"Anyway," Cristina began as she pointed at Callie, mouthing "what the hell?" across the table to Meredith, "I heard she's coming from New York Presbyterian and she's really good."

Meredith shrugged. "I heard she's perky."

"I heard she's hot," Teddy said as she joined the group with her salad.

"Understatement of the century," Callie muttered under her breath, earning a warning look from Mark.

"What's with her?" Teddy mouthed to Cristina, motioning to Callie.

"Personally, and I say this as the person who lives with her not as her friend, I think she needs to get laid," Cristina said with a shrug, answering all the questions surrounding the attitude of a certain brunette.

"Hit the nail on the head, Cristina," Mark replied. He promptly received a swift kick in the shins from the orthopedic surgeon across from him before she slammed her head down into her arms that sat folded on the table. He was momentarily distracted, however, by the stunning blonde entering the cafeteria. He instantly recognized her as Dr. Robbins, the woman he had tried to hit on last week. Mark said a silent thank you to whatever God seemed to have answered his prayers.

Derek must have recognized her as well because he waved her over. "Dr. Robbins," he said, "I didn't think you would be arriving until tomorrow."

"I came a day early to settle some things," She replied. Arizona looked at who she guessed was Mark and pointed to Callie who still had her head buried in her arms. "What's wrong with her?"

"She needs to get laid," Cristina responded bluntly. Meredith smacked her across the shoulder. "Ow," Cristina said as she winced in pain.

Arizona smiled. "And you must be Cristina. I'm Arizona Robbins, the new Head of Peds."

Cristina rolled her eyes. Meredith was right, she was perky. Callie was still ignoring the conversation, which pissed Cristina off. If she had to be polite, so did Ortho. "Callie," Cristina hissed down the table, "say hello to our new Peds person."

Callie mumbled something unintelligible, but Arizona thought it sounded like "Arizona isn't here yet."

"Calliope," Arizona began, but was interrupted by Mark.

"I wouldn't do that. She's in a really shitty mood."

Arizona tried to open her mouth, but Meredith cut her off. "Seriously, not a good idea."

"How do you even know her name anyway?" Cristina asked dryly.

Arizona completely ignored the question, returning her gaze to Callie. "Calliope Iphigenia Torres!" She shouted, causing the table as well as the cafeteria to erupt in whispers and murmurs, mostly taking bets on the ways the blonde will die by Callie's hand.

Callie's head snapped up, fire in her eyes, looking for the source of the person who dared to utter her middle name. Her brown eyes immediately softened at the sight of the Arizona's blue orbs that had been invading her dreams for the past couple of weeks. Much to the confusion of her coworkers (besides Mark), a smile broke out on her face.

After the initial shock of seeing Arizona, Callie's eyes darkened with lust. The blonde wore dark skinny jeans with a tight white tank and a grey cardigan. Callie found herself resisting the urge to mold their bodies together and comb her fingers through Arizona's beautiful golden locks. Arizona must have picked up the change in Callie's eyes because she flashed a smirk at the brunette that had dirty written all over it.

Callie got out of her chair and walked over to Arizona. She smiled at the blonde as she grabbed her hand, bringing it to her lips for a sweet kiss.

Cristina looked at Mark, a shocked look on her face. "Do they know each other?"

Callie could hear the whispers, but she didn't care. She was so lost in Arizona's eyes that in that moment nothing else mattered. She had missed this, missed her. Unable to wait any longer, Callie pressed her lips against Arizona's in a short, but passionate kiss. Without a word, the Latina pulled Arizona out of the cafeteria and down the hall.

The abandoned table looked on in awe and surprise. Derek simply shrugged and finished his coffee. "Yeah, I think they know other."

Outside the cafeteria, Callie dragged Arizona down the hall to the nearest on call room. She quickly pushed Arizona inside, closing the door behind them. Without a word, she captured Arizona's lips in a passionate kiss. Her tongue traced a path along the blonde's lips, her hands trailing down Arizona's sides before resting on her hips. The blonde pressed Callie roughly against the door, her slips still sliding over the brunette's. Herfingers tugged at Callie's hair, eliciting a moan from the Latina's swollen lips. Callie slipped her hands underneath Arizona's shirt, her fingers playing on the blonde's taut stomach. She loved feeling Arizona's muscles tense underneath her fingertips.

Callie could feel herself beginning to lose control as Arizona began to kiss down her neck. The blonde sunk her teeth into the flesh of Callie's collarbone, causing her to cry out. Their bodies grinded together; the heat emanating from their centers. Callie could feel the situation getting out of hand. She wanted Arizona badly, so badly the throbbing between her legs was bordering on painful. "Arizona," She breathed, trying to regain some semblance of control. It was proving difficult, however, as Arizona played with the waist band of the Latina's scrubs while continuing to nibble on her neck. "Really Arizona," Callie tried again, "we need to...um…stop."

"You sure about that Calliope?" Arizona whispered seductively.

"Yes," Callie replied, but then Arizona cupped her center. "No," Callie moaned in response to the delicious things Arizona's fingers were doing through the fabric of the brunette's scrub pants. Oh this was bad. This was really bad. "Not here," Callie managed to get out.

"Why not?" Arizona pouted.

"Because I don't want to have a frantic fuck in the on-call room as your welcome to Seattle. Remember, we decided on not being sex friends…"

"Who text occasionally," Arizona finished. "Yeah I remember."

"I feel like you're upset," The Latina commented, concern pooling in her eyes.

Arizona sighed. "Not upset…just really turned on."

"I'm sorry," Callie said.

Arizona stared deeply into the Latina's eyes. She leaned in slowly, pressing their lips together in a slow, tender kiss. Callie was completely taken aback by what was occurring. There was so much passion and emotion in this small gesture. Callie felt like she was drowning. Her head was spinning and Callie was sure Arizona could feel her heart beating against her chest.

Arizona slowly peeled her lips from the stunned brunette, gently leaning her forehead against Callie's. "Hi."

"Hi," Callie returned, obviously flustered. "What was that for?"

"I missed you…a lot."

"I missed you too, Arizona. The last two weeks have been extremely difficult."

"I agree, obviously," The blonde said, nodding her head. "I flew in a day early for goodness sake."

"Speaking of which, do you have a place to stay tonight?" Callie asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Arizona shook her head. "I have an apartment, but I can't move in for a couple of days. I just wanted to come see you before I checked into a hotel."

Callie simply stared at her. "There is no way you're staying in a hotel, Arizona. You can stay with me for a couple of days."

"I don't think that's a good idea Calliope," the blonde commented, biting her lip nervously.

"Did you really think you weren't going to sleep over tonight?" Callie asked, arching an eyebrow. "Were you, Arizona Robbins, going to sneak out of my room in the early hours of the morning?"

Arizona shook her head. "Of course not."

"So then what's the big deal?"

Arizona dropped a kiss on Callie's nose. "Nothing, Calliope."

"I'll even sleep on the couch," the Latina offered.

"OK, that won't be necessary," Arizona admitted.

A loud beeping filled the room. "Fuck," Callie cursed. "It's a 911. I have to go. Meet me in the lobby at 6:30?"

"Yeah. Ok."

"Ok, good," Callie said before giving Arizona a quick kiss and dashing out the door.

Arizona straightened herself, smoothing out her clothes and her hair. She opened the door to the on-call room and jumped, startled by the person she saw standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Just so you know, Callie and I aren't friends."

Arizona nodded, knowing the woman was Cristina. "You're roommates."

"Exactly," Cristina replied, "and as her roommate, I am telling you not to mess this up. She came back from Chicago all happy…happier than I've ever seen her. If this doesn't work, I have to pick up the pieces. So don't do that to me."

"Right," Arizona smirked. "It's all about you. You don't care about Calliope at all."

Cristina looked at the blonde in disgust. "Who do you think I am? Lexie?"

With that, Cristina walked away, leaving Arizona standing there. The blonde was all sorts of confused. She had just received "the talk" from one of the most least likely sources. Running a hand through her hair, Arizona walked down the hall, back to the lobby. She took a deep breath as she walked into the cool Seattle air. Seattle. She was in Seattle…with Calliope. Arizona could hardly contain her excitement. She spotted a little florist not far from where she stood. She shuffled over so she could get something to surprise Calliope for their "date" tonight. It was going to be an awesome night, she could feel it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So here's the unofficial final installment of this fic (see second A/N for more details). Thanks to everyone who reads/reviews/puts me on alert...etc. You rock and I am grateful for all of you.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

Callie hustled around her apartment, preparing for her date with Arizona. She opted to make chicken piccata, one of her favorite dishes to cook, and one she happened to be fantastic at. Tonight was going to be amazing; Callie could feel it. She was ecstatic to have Arizona in Seattle and she couldn't wait to find out more about her as they spent more time together. It had been awhile since the Latina had "dated" anyone, but she couldn't be more thrilled with the prospect of having Arizona in her life. Though Callie knew it was way too early to be thinking about any sort of future the two women could have, she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander there. They had something. Callie didn't know what it was exactly, but it was intense and she knew she'd be hard pressed to find it with anyone else.

Callie threw the chicken in the pan, allowing it to begin to brown as she grabbed the other ingredients from the cabinet. She was nervous, very nervous. Their last date hadn't even been a date. They left before the food had gotten there. Granted, there was plenty of mind blowing sex, but the date was definitely non-existent. So yeah, Callie was nervous. They'd spent a decent amount of time around each other, and the brunette felt like she knew Arizona relatively real, but this felt different. Not different in a bad way, just more real she supposed.

She needed to be at the hospital soon, Callie realized as she checked the clock. She quickly put the parsley on the chicken and moved the plates to the oven, setting it on low. After lighting the candle in the middle of the table, Callie straightened the tablecloth before sprinting to her room. Callie literally through clothes out of her dresser, but after what seemed like hours, she finally decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a purple top. She decided to wear her hair down and straight, allowing her dark locks to cascade down her muscled back.

The Latina checked her reflection. Satisfied, she made her way back to the main room. Grabbing her coat, and purse, Callie left the apartment. As she walked down the hall to the elevator, the Latina cursed under her breath, realizing she'd lit the candle too early. She was only going to be gone for a few minutes though, so she figured it wouldn't be a big deal. Callie got on the elevator, sighing nervously through the short ride.

Exiting the elevator, Callie rushed out of the building. She crossed the street quickly, and before long, she entered the glass doors of Seattle Grace. A flash of blonde caught the Latina's eye. Callie turned so she could see the person properly. There stood the vision of her dreams: Arizona Robbins. Callie couldn't help but gasp. She hadn't dressed up or tried particularly hard, but Arizona was absolutely breathtaking in Callie's mind. No words would form in the brunette's mouth. Luckily, the blonde turned, her hair tossing over her shoulder. A smile crossed the blonde's soft features as she crossed the room towards Callie.

The Latina froze, her breathing becoming slightly shallow. For some reason this _date_ felt bigger than anything that had happened in Chicago. She was freaking out a little bit. Arizona stood in front of the brunette, her blue eyes twinkling. Not trusting herself to speak, Callie simply leaned forward took Arizona's lips between hers in a sensual kiss. "Hi," Callie managed to murmur breathily against the blonde's lips as she pulled away.

Arizona tilted her head in the way Callie loved most. "Hi yourself."

"Shall we?" Callie asked, motioning to the doors behind her.

"I'd love to," Arizona replied, giggling just a bit as she looped her arm through Callie's. Their walk back to Callie's apartment building was filled with a comfortable silence. The entered the apartment building holding hands, both women blushing a little bit from their nerves.

On the elevator ride up to her apartment, it took everything Callie had not to pin the blonde against the wall and crash their lips together. Even with their respective nerves, the energy between them was palpable. That, and the images from their on-call room make out session earlier kept playing over in Callie's mind.

Exiting the elevator, the Latina led them to her door. After unlocking it, she held the door open for the blonde. Callie took off her own coat and hung it up on the coat rack. The brunette reached for Arizona's shoulders, sliding her black sweater down her arms. At the exposure of Arizona's creamy skin, Callie couldn't help but touch her lips to the bare skin of the blonde's shoulder. "Calliope," Arizona moaned, "if you keep this up, we're going to have a repeat of that night in Chicago."

Callie smiled coyly. "Oh there will be a repeats," She said seductively, "There will be many repeats." the Latina had to stifle a moan as she felt Arizona shiver under her fingers. She forced herself to pull away, unwilling to let things spiral out of control no matter how much Callie may have wanted to get Arizona into bed. "But first, dinner."

For the first time, Arizona glanced at the small table Callie had decorated. She was floored. Callie had draped a black tablecloth over the table and placed a candle in the middle. She noticed their dinner was already placed. "Chicken piccata?" Arizona asked, already knowing the answer. Callie had informed the blonde of her ability to cook during their first "date". Callie also told her that chicken piccata was her best dish.

It never ceased to amaze Callie how in tune they were with each other. Arizona didn't know Callie as well as say, Mark Sloan, but she truly listened to every word the brunette uttered. She had mentioned that she could cook chicken piccata, but they didn't have a massive conversation about it. She had mentioned it in passing, but Arizona had remembered anyway. It was those little things that affirmed Callie's belief that Arizona was special. Smiling, she planted a soft kiss on Arizona's cheek. "Of course."

Callie led Arizona over to the table and gracefully pulled out her chair for her. Arizona smiled as she took her seat, her eyes gazing into Callie's with incredible warmth. Callie joined her at the table, unable to hide the nervousness behind her smile. Arizona cut into the chicken. She brought the fork up to her lips and bit the meat off the utensil slowly. Callie clenched her fork as Arizona groaned. "Calliope! This is fantastic."

Callie attempted to speak, but Arizona's moan had made that extremely difficult. She felt her face flush and suddenly the room became a little warm. The way Arizona's eyes smoldered as she watched Callie's reaction caused the Latina to nearly lose control. She cleared her throat, attempting to mask her evident arousal with a cough. "I…um…I'm glad you like it."

The rest of dinner was a struggle. Arizona teased Callie mercilessly and it was driving the brunette up the wall. She was literally squirming in her chair. "Are you finished eating?" Callie asked through clenched teeth. "Because you really need to be finished eating…like ten minutes ago."

Arizona arched her eyebrows. "I'm really enjoying our conversation, Calliope aren't you?"

Callie moaned as Arizona's foot moved up her leg to massage her thigh. "Arizona," Callie murmured.

"Yes?" She asked, still teasing Callie.

Callie didn't even bother to answer Arizona's question. She stood up and covered the small distance between them in one step. She wrapped her arms around the smaller blonde, pulling her out of the chair, and forcefully brought their lips together. Arizona felt herself melt into the kiss and allowed Callie to have the control for just a moment.

Callie's lips slid expertly over the blonde's, her hands roaming over Arizona's torso. She pulled her backwards toward the bedroom, kicking open the door along the way. Arizona pushed them down onto the bed. She straddled Callie, pinning her on the bed. Arizona sat up and stripped herself of her grey top, revealing a royal blue bra. Callie's hands caressed the blonde's sides hungrily. She leaned forward and swirled her tongue around Arizona's navel.

Arizona had to briefly hold herself up in order to avoid collapsing on Callie's chest. What Callie could do to her with just a single touch was downright frightening. Arizona reached for the hem of Callie's shirt, quickly adding it to the pile of discarded clothing. Wasting little time, Arizona cupped Callie's full breasts, eliciting a quivering moan from her lover's lips.

Callie arched her back as Arizona's hips ground against the Latina's. Their breaths came in pants as their grinding became more frantic. Both women could feel the heat emanating from their jean clad centers; the clothes were quickly becoming an inconvenience. Arizona tore at the zipper of Callie's jeans, hurriedly trying to pry them from the Latina's body. Callie, likewise, worked on Arizona's jeans. After discarding their jeans and underwear, the women returned to one another in a naked embrace. Their bodies slid against one another, both itching for release.

Arizona kissed down Callie's body, pausing only to lightly tongue her navel. Callie's hands wound her way through the blonde locks hovering right above her core. Arizona knew that the dinner had been more than enough foreplay, so she decided to have mercy on her lover. Without warning Arizona wrapped her lips around Callie's hardened bud. Callie screamed her approval as she arched her hips into the air. Arizona tongued along Callie's core, alternating between slow, long strokes, and quick flicks against the Latina's nub. As Arizona inserted two fingers into Callie's dripping center, the brunette screamed, feeling the weight of her orgasm slamming into her. Arizona's name spilled from her lips like a chant, her body quivering from pleasure.

Arizona kissed her way up Callie's curvaceous body before capturing her lover's lips in yet another searing kiss. Callie groaned as she tasted herself on the blonde. She flipped them so that Callie was now in control. She wedged her leg between Arizona's thighs, forcing them open. The Latina moved her hand to cup Arizona's center, marveling at how soaked she was. Apparently dinner wasn't just foreplay for Callie.

Callie easily slid a finger into Arizona's warm cavern. She slowly pumped her finger in and out, occasionally curling it, so she could hit the spot that always pleasured Arizona. After adding a second finger, Callie began journeying down her lover's flat stomach, so her tongue could join her tongue's ministrations. Taking Arizona's clit into her mouth, Callie picked up her pace. The blonde arched her hips towards Callie's face, riding her fingers and tongue. Soon Arizona felt her climax flow through her, the sheer force bringing tears to her eyes.

"Oh my God," Arizona panted, falling back against the bed.

Callie crawled up the blonde's body, before nestling her head into her chest. "Ditto"

"What a welcome to the city."

Callie laughed. "Seriously, though, Arizona I'm happy you're here. I can't wait to go out on dates with you and assist you in surgery."

"That sounds nice," Arizona replied, dropping a kiss on Callie's head. "We could do other things too you know."

"Like what?"

"Hiking and biking, and other ings."

"You're adorable, you know that? I can't wait to do tons of ings with you…including certain ones beginning with f."

"Calliope!" Arizona admonished, smacking her lover on the arm. "You are dirty."

"That is just one of the many things you will find out about me."

"Many?"

"Tons."

"I can't wait."

* * *

Ok...so there is a second part to this (not exactly a sequel...but you get the point) as well as an epilogue. I will post them if you people want to read them...i'll just have to edit because I hated them when they were first written. But yeah...leave a review or send me a pm letting me know and i'll go with the consensus.

~KB~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So yeah, I'd originally written this as a sequel of some sorts, but really it's just a continuation. I hope you enjoy this.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

Callie opened her eyes lazily as the sun peeked through the window. Habitually, she stretched out her arm, smiling as it came in contact with the body lying next to her. For the last month she had woken up like this, snuggled with Arizona Robbins. Callie could easily see herself waking up like this for the next month, and the next, a prospect that still seriously scared her. In the last month, their relationship had flourished, though Callie couldn't help but feel like they were holding back slightly. The easiness they had found in Chicago came less frequently. Not like things weren't good because they were; they were really good. Callie just knew that she was so frightened of losing Arizona that she sometimes censored herself. She knew Arizona did the same and there would be a time when everything they hadn't been saying would be said. Callie was ok with that.

This moment, however, was perfect. There was nothing Callie wanted more than to freeze this moment. The sun danced playfully along Arizona's pale skin, her curls splayed across the pillow. The sheet rested around her waist and her tank had ridden up just lightly, but enough to tease Callie with a couple inches of the blonde's toned stomach. Callie simply rested on her arm and allowed her brown eyes to gaze at Arizona appreciatively. She leaned in slightly, grazing her lips across Arizona's soft cheek.

Arizona's eyelids fluttered as she felt Callie's warm lips against her cheek. She brought her hand to cup the Latina's cheek, drawing her in for a tender kiss. Usually Arizona made a point not to kiss people in the morning. Morning breath was not something to be messed with, but she made an exception for Callie. If she was honest, though, she made lots of exceptions for Callie. For example, she made it a point to never sleep over more than twice a week at whoever's place it was that she dated at the time. She liked being independent, and she liked her space. But at this point, Arizona practically lived at Callie's. She hadn't even been to her apartment for more than an hour in three weeks. She kept telling herself it was because Callie lived so close to the hospital and it was for convenience. But as she gazed into Callie's brown and loving eyes, she knew that wasn't the reason at all. "Good morning," she whispered against her lover's lips.

Callie couldn't help the gigantic smile that spread across her lips. She loved waking up like this. Arizona's smile never ceased to amaze the Latina. There was nothing like it in the world and Callie imagined that only going to the moon could top the experience of having Arizona smile at her each day. "Good morning."

"What time does your shift end?" Callie asked, eager to spend the evening together. They hadn't had much time to themselves in the past couple of weeks. Work had been hectic and exhausting, leaving little time for them to enjoy one another's company.

"I have a consult in an hour or so, but after that I'm all yours."

"Ok, is this the heart patient?"

Arizona nodded. "That's the one."

"Ok well I have to go in basically right now, but I'll see you after?"

Arizona leaned in and gave Callie a tender kiss. "Most definitely."

Reluctantly, Callie pulled herself out of bed. She crossed the bedroom, entering the bathroom. After taking quick shower, Callie pulled on a simple pair of jeans, an orange long sleeve shirt, and a grey zip-up hoodie. She sped by Arizona in the kitchen, halting only for a few moments so she could drop a kiss on her lips. Callie quickly made her way to the hospital, eager to get this day started so that it could end. All she wanted was to curl up with Arizona and watch a movie tonight. Arizona wasn't on call and neither was she, so it would be the perfect time for them to have a nice evening.

Callie pushed open the doors to Seattle Grace Hospital. As usual, the lobby was filled with the hustle and bustle of interns, residents, nurses, attending, and other miscellaneous hospital employees. Callie instantly felt eyes on her as she crossed the lobby to the elevator. She was used to prying stares, she'd had her fair share of scandals, but she hadn't felt the eyes in a long time.

The Latina calmly entered the elevator, pretending to be unaffected. The people in the elevator stared at her too. Whispers filled the confined space. Something was happening, and that something was big. Grateful to have arrived at her floor, Callie anxiously exited the elevator and made her way the hall to one of her favorite patient's rooms.

She poked her head inside to see if he was awake. Thankfully he was sitting up in the bed, reading some skateboarding magazine.

"Good morning Dr. Torres."

Callie couldn't help but smile. Darius Watkins was an up and coming skater. At 17 he was one of the youngest competitors at ESPN's X-Games. He had been competing in the Big Air competition. He cleared the kicker ramp without any problems, but as he hit the vert wall, the skateboard began to slip from underneath him. He soared into the air only to fall a good fifteen feet, slamming his ankles back into the ramp and shattering them both. They had flown him to Seattle because he read about Dr. Torres in a medical journal. Callie had been flattered and extremely excited to do the surgery on his ankles. She had basically rebuilt them, but he was on his way to recovery. "Good morning to you Rius. How are you today?"

"I'm great! Someone dropped off a PS2 with all of my favorite skating games last night. I had a blast."

Callie blushed. "My that was very nice."

"Yes it was," Rius replied, shooting Callie a knowing look. He noticed the corners of her mouth only twitched and she didn't fully smile. "Everything ok Dr. Torres?_"_

Callie wasn't exactly sure how to respond as she checked his bandaged ankles. "Nothing gets by you does it? And thank you for asking, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Rius asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Because I've been told I'm very mature for my age. You could see that first hand if you let me take you to dinner."

Callie stared at the boy in shock before flicking him in the leg. "Rius!" she faux scolded him. "Cut it out, I could almost be your mother."

"Ah," he said, shaking his finger. "Almost."

"You are incorrigible," the Latina replied, shaking her head.

Rius laughed. "I know." His laughing subsided. "Seriously, Dr. Torres."

Callie took a deep breath. "People talk here, where I work. They talk and stare all day every day. For the longest time I was the subject of a lot of that talk, but I have since become less interesting."

"Is this a bad thing?"

Callie shook her head. "Absolutely not. But you see, today when I came into work people were talking again…about me. Now I'm nervous."

Rius nodded to the window behind them. "Is she one of the talking people? She's been staring at you for a good five minutes."

Callie turned around and gasped. "Erica," she whispered. "Shit."

Callie stood from Rius' bed, making her way into the hallway. Her warm brown eyes were glued to Erica's icy ones. She frowned as the corners of Erica's mouth twitched upward in a mixture of a smile and a playful smirk. Callie had no idea what to do. Erica had walked out on her months ago without so much as an email or a text message, let alone a phone call. She had just disappeared. If she was honest, Callie really did think she would never see the heart surgeon again. Seeing her first whatever she was standing there did not make her happy. "Erica, what are you doing here?"

The woman frowned as she toyed with the clipboard she held in her hands. "Relax. I'm just here for a consult. I have a patient with LQTS."

Callie shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "Fine. How long are you here?"

"No more than a couple of days."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to react right now," Callie said honestly, looking down.

Erica gently cupped Callie's cheek and forced the Latina to look at her. "You know, we were friends. At one point we were friends, good friends. I don't make friends easily, you know that. So I'd like to maybe catch up over coffee or something."

"As friends?"

"As friends."

Callie smiled. "Well then as your friend, let me accompany you to your patient's room, hospital hospitality and all."

Erica started towards the elevator. "Ok it's in PEDs, so we should head up there."

Callie frowned. PEDs? Shit.

*G*A*G*A*

Arizona rolled through the halls of Seattle Grace. Because she had been off her heelys for such an extended period of time, it had taken her a little while to get comfortable with them again. She sailed by the nurses' station on her way to a patient's room. A patient had come across the country along with her existing heart surgeon to meet with Arizona. The patient, Jenny Ty, had Long QT Syndrome. LQTS caused unpredictable cardiac arrest, which could lead to death.

Arizona had checked in on Jenny the previous night before heading over Callie's. She was a cute kid. At eleven years old with green eyes that could make anyone melt, she had the hospital wrapped around her cute little finger after being here only for a day. Arizona frowned, though, as she went through her chart. LQTS was dangerous, extremely dangerous, and this girl had been lucky a few times.

Out of curiosity, Arizona logged onto a computer at the nurses' station. She did a search for LQTS related deaths in the Seattle area. She was surprised to learn that there had been close to ten deaths due to unexplained cardiac arrest, which almost always pointed to LQTS. Arizona knew it was irrational to think she could have saved all of those kids, but she couldn't help but wonder if the schools had AEDs. Arizona shook her head. She could champion a new cause tomorrow, but right now Jenny needed her help. She pushed herself out of the chair, once again heading for Jenny's room. She ducked her head inside, surprised to find the girl awake and alert.

"Dr. Robbins!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Good morning to you too kiddo," Arizona answered with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Jenny nodded. "Definitely. The special pillow you gave me helped."

"I'm glad," Arizona said, continuing to flip through the girl's chart.

"Dr. Robbins?"

"Hmm?" Arizona responded, still looking at the chart.

"Am I going to need surgery?" Jenny asked in a meek voice.

Arizona softened. It was times like these that made it difficult for her not to care _too_ much about her patients. Jenny was scared, terrified even, and Arizona couldn't blame her at all. She just wanted to wrap her arms around the child. "Yes," Arizona said honestly, "But Dr. Hahn is a fantastic doctor as you know, and I am as well. We'll take great care of you."

Jenny smiled and eased herself back into the covers of the hospital bed. "Thank you, Dr. Robbins."

"My pleasure kiddo," Arizona replied. She flipped the chart closed, tucking it under her arm. "Speaking of Dr. Hahn, I'm going to go find her and talk to her. Is that ok?" Jenny nodded and Arizona exited the room. She leaned against the wall outside the room. She smiled as she heard Calliope's familiar laugh float down the corridor. Her initial smile immediately turned to a frown, however, as she saw Calliope walking down the hall with none other than Erica Hahn, the heart surgeon on Jenny's case.

At first, Arizona thought maybe they had just met. However, they walked close together; Erica's hand was on Calliope's arm as they laughed about something. They were close, obviously close. Arizona watched intently as Erica snuck an arm up Calliope's back, pulling her in for a hug. At that moment the green eyed monster could no longer be contained. Fire brimmed Arizona's eyes as she clenched her fists, leaving the imprint of nails in her own skin.

Calliope looked over Erica's shoulder and her eye went wide as they locked with Arizona's anger filled ones. She surprised Arizona, however, when she broke into a smile. She tugged Erica down the hall to meet Arizona. "Erica, this is Arizona Robbins," Calliope began, gesturing to the blonde.

"Your consult on this case, and her girlfriend," Arizona finished.

Erica raised her eyebrows. "That's just wonderful. Callie and I go way back."

"That much is obvious," Arizona muttered.

"Excuse me?" Callie asked, her tone becoming defensive.

"Nothing _Calliope_," Arizona said through clenched teeth.

"Ok," Erica said awkwardly, "I'm going to check on Jenny."

"What is your problem Arizona? If anyone should be upset, it should be me."

Arizona threw her arms into the air. "Why should you be upset Callie?"

The Latina flinched at Arizona's use of her nickname. "You're the one who flew my ex out here for a consult and didn't tell me about it."

"Last I heard, your ex was a heart surgeon named Erica."

Callie glared. "How many heart surgeons named Erica do you know?"

"Four."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Callie squirmed uncomfortably. "Well I'm gonna…"

"I have a patient," Arizona said curtly, turning on her heel and returning to Jenny's room.

"Right," Callie said in a low hiss as Arizona walked away. That went well.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok so this is a little longer than other chapters for this fic, but I don't think you'll mind too much. For real this time...there is one chapter left plus an epilogue (what is with me and epilogues?). Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, putting me on alerts, and just reading. You all mean the world to me.

On a more serious note, I'm going on hiatus after this weekend. I will finish posting for this fic, but Growing Pains is done and Things Fall Apart will be finished in a couple of days, so after that...no new stuff for awhile. That said, I do have three fics in mind and would love feedback on the concepts. If that's something you're interested in, let me know. I also do not plan to stop writing completely, so if anyone has one-shot requests, I'm thinking I could do a couple of those as well.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

Callie paced around the kitchen of the apartment she shared with Cristina. She almost went to Arizona's place, but Callie knew she would have to come here even if Arizona decided to sleep at her own apartment. All of her stuff was here, so theoretically the blonde would have to make an appearance. This day sucked. It just sucked. The only bright spot was that Erica and Callie finally got some closure. In hindsight, Callie recognized that she should have told Arizona about Erica, but when was that supposed to happen? She and Arizona barely saw each other, and when they did all they wanted to do was become lost in one another.

The sex was good, great actually, but at the beginning of their relationship they had focused on each other and Callie wanted to get back to that. The sex would always be there, hopefully, but maybe if they used their evenings together for other purposes, they could avoid situations such as the one that occurred this morning. Truthfully, Callie didn't even know what happened this morning. It was awkward and weird. Callie and Arizona didn't do awkward and weird and that fact certainly unnerved the brunette.

Callie glanced at her watch; Arizona should have been done nearly an hour ago. She said this morning that she only had a consult. Callie reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her phone, checking it for the hundredth time. Nothing. Her head snapped towards the door as she heard a key working itself into the lock. Callie rushed to the door and swung it open, hoping to see Arizona, but her face fell in disappointment.

"Wow, thanks Ortho," Cristina said dryly. "Nice to see you too."

"I was hoping you were Arizona," Callie replied honestly.

Cristina pushed passed her roommate into the apartment. "That much is obvious. She's still at the hospital by the way. I asked her when she would be here and she mumbled something about paperwork and an on-call room."

"Shit," Callie muttered. Defeated, she went back into her room, picked up her phone and sent Arizona yet another text.

* * *

Arizona sat in her desk chair attempting to ignore the incessant buzzing of her phone. Callie was texting her again. It was like she couldn't take the hint that Arizona didn't want to talk. If she did, the blonde would have gone home to Callie's, stared deeply into those intoxicating brown eyes, and moved on with her life. But she didn't want to. Arizona was furious, but she couldn't exactly pinpoint why. Truthfully, she was probably more hurt than anything.

Arizona knew she was probably being irrational if not a bit hypocritical. She and Callie had only been together for a month, and they really hadn't discussed past relationships, family, or any of the other heavy stuff. That part wasn't the Latina's fault, but it didn't help ease the pain of being blindsided by an ex so early in their relationship.

A knock on the door startled Arizona, causing her to knock over her cup of pens. "Come in," she squeaked. The blonde tried to retain her composure as Erica Hahn strode through her doorway. "Dr. Hahn."

"Dr. Robbins," Erica nodded in a greeting.

"What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to check in about our patient."

"Jenny's best bet is an internal AED, like we discussed. I had a couple major breakthroughs in my genetics research out East before I moved here, and if I discover something useful you will be the first to know, Dr. Hahn."

"Something distracting you, Robbins?" Erica asked the other doctor knowing full well what she was insinuating.

"Are you implying that I am distracted by my relationship with Calliope?"

"You said it, not me," Erica replied, putting her hands up in a dismissal of Arizona's comment.

Arizona's blue eyes blazed with anger. "I don't let my personal life interfere with my work, Dr. Hahn."

Erica walked closer, putting her hands on Arizona's desk. "Then let's make sure to keep it that way. I don't think it would be fair to let a little thing like me having a history with Callie derail our partnership on Jenny's case."

The blonde narrowed her piercing eyes, imagining them sending daggers through Erica's skull. "To think otherwise, would be a grave error on your behalf, Dr. Hahn."

"I'm glad we have an agreement then," Erica stated before exiting Arizona's office, leaving the blonde to seethe in her anger. It baffled Arizona how Calliope had managed to date such a class A bitch. Hahn walking in here and lecturing Arizona about professionalism simply pissed her off. It took everything she had to not reach over the table and wring Hahn's neck, but Arizona knew that wouldn't be a good solution no matter how great the satisfaction it would bring her.

Glancing at her clock, Arizona decided it was time for her to go to bed. After turning off the lights to her office, the blonde left in search of an empty on-call room. At this point, she really was too furious to go back to Callie's. She resigned herself to the fact that she was going to have to sleep at the hospital. She supposed she could go to her apartment, but it was all the way across town. It was just easier to sleep at the hospital, Arizona decided.

The blonde curled up on the bottom bunk of the PEDs on-call room. She was so incredibly exhausted and yet sleep wouldn't come. She tossed and turned for nearly an hour before sitting up in the bed. She ran a hand through her messy, shoulder length curls. She couldn't sleep without Callie. Right now, that fact, pissed Arizona off.

Angrily, Arizona pushed herself off the bed and out the door. The sudden light blinded her momentarily, but her eyes eventually adjusted. She smoothed her messy hair, trying to at least look somewhat presentable as she tiredly stumbled through the halls. She made her way down the stairs to the lobby and stopped when her gaze met a certain beautiful brunette's. Callie looked exhausted, so it was clear she hadn't been sleeping either.

Arizona approached the Latina slowly and with a certain amount of uncertainty. "Hey," Arizona greeted her girlfriend cautiously.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here? You should be asleep."

Calliope smiled sadly. "I couldn't sleep without you."

Arizona took Calliope's hand, her thumb gently rubbing circles on the back of it. "I couldn't sleep either."

Calliope's eyes searched Arizona's face and the blonde could see a hint of hurt in them. "Why didn't you come back? I wanted to talk to you and you blew me off. You can't just do that Arizona. We have to talk about this."

"We'll talk about it." Arizona replied. "But it will be in the morning. Over coffee. Right now, I just want to sleep."

Arizona sighed as Calliope pulled her in for a close hug, planting a quick kiss on the top of the blonde's head. Arizona simply allowed herself to be enveloped by her lover. Calliope was right; they did need to talk about what happened today. Perhaps Arizona needed to learn not to let her jealousy and anger get the best of her. She gently pulled away from Calliope and stared into her eyes. Propelling herself upwards, Arizona lightly brushed her lips against the Latina's. She could feel Calliope's breath tickling her lips and it drove Arizona crazy. She missed this the most today. She missed the feeling she had in Callie's arms. She missed the feeling of her lips.

Arizona pressed her forehead against the brunette's. "Let's go home."

Callie nodded, lacing her fingers through Arizona's, and pulling them back towards the hospital entrance. They walked the short distance to Callie's apartment in silence, both too tired to really say anything of substance. Once they reached the blue door, Callie fished through her purse before brandishing the key. She opened the door, dropped her stuff, and made a beeline for the bedroom. Stripping off her clothes, Callie replaced them with a loose fitting t-shirt and a pair of short shorts. She climbed into bed, burying herself in the covers as she waited for Arizona.

The blonde was not too far behind. She changed quickly into the clothes she kept at Callie's. She collapsed on the bed with a sigh. Smirking behind her back, the Latina scooted closer to Arizona, and draped an arm around her mid section. She pulled the blonde against her, placing a lingering kiss on Arizona's bare shoulder blade before allowing sleep to overtake her.

* * *

Callie stirred the next morning, content to have Arizona in her arms once again. She smiled against the blonde curls tickling her face. Arizona always looked so peaceful when she slept. Yesterday had been rough for both of them, but she was extremely happy they had managed to admit that they needed one another. Too many times had Callie been in a relationship where instead of talking and working through their problems, they would pout, sulk, and stay apart just to prove a point. At this point in her life, Callie was over the games that too often accompanied a relationship. She liked Arizona. She really liked Arizona, and she wasn't going to fight with her because her ex whatever Erica was came back to Seattle Grace. Callie had learned the hard way that relationships don't just happen; she would have to work at it.

In her relationship with – and later marriage to – George, Callie found that she was the only one who was willing to do the leg work and make the relationship function. She was the one who was there when his father died, who told him she loved him, and in the end he slept with his best friend. With Erica, there was nothing for which to fight, but her leaving still had hurt. With Arizona, though, Callie knew she wanted to work on it. She wanted her happy ever after, she just didn't know if Arizona felt the same.

"You know," Arizona mumbled as she began to wake from her sleep, "The staring thing is kinda creepy."

Callie dropped a kiss on the blonde's cheek. "You like it. Don't lie."

Arizona turned in the Latina's arms before tilting her head to capture Callie's lips in a tender kiss. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

Arizona pushed the covers off her body, sat up, and rubbed her eyes. She smiled sleepily. "So what are your plans for the day?"

Reluctantly pushing herself off the bed. Callie crossed the room, her dark locks cascading down her back. She fiddled with the hem of her ratty tee and trailed her fingers over the comforter. The Latina grabbed Arizona by the wrists, pulling her off the bed. "We," Callie said, plating sweet kisses on Arizona's neck, "are going to breakfast because it's my day off and I know you don't have any surgeries. So I'm going to treat you to some food and then you can go talk to Erica."

"Can I shower first?"

Callie wrinkled her nose. "If you didn't, I don't think I could date you anymore."

The brunette's comment earned her a swat on the arm from Arizona. "Ok I'm going to shower."

"You know," Callie started, trying to seduce her girlfriend through kissing her neck in earnest, "it would be environmentally friendly if I showered with you. You know, conserving water and all that."

Arizona put her right index finger underneath Callie's chin, tilting it up so she could look into her captivating eyes.

Arizona put her right index finger underneath Callie's chin, tilting it up so she could look into her captivating brown eyes. She pressed her lips against her lover's in a tender kiss. Just as Callie tried to deepen it, Arizona tore her lips away, slid away from Callie, and pushed her back on to the bed. The blonde tilted her head, a smirk dancing across her lips. "Don't push it Calliope. Besides, I'm still mad at you."

Callie chuckled softly as Arizona slunk into the bathroom. She resisted the urge to allow her body to completely fall against the soft contours of her bed. Instead she, once again, pulled herself up. After briefly stopping by, Cristina stayed at Owen's last night, so Callie decided to speed up the process by taking a shower in their bathroom.

Callie always loved the feeling of a warm shower in the morning. The gentle spray of water never ceased to ease her mind or wash away some amount of pain, whether it was physical or emotional. She wiped the water from her face and grabbed the soap. While rubbing it on her skin, Callie thought of Arizona and what she was going to say to her at breakfast. There was so much the woman didn't know, and Callie didn't want to run her off. But at the same time, she knew that there wasn't ever a good time to go over one's past.

The water washed away the soap and Callie grabbed the shampoo, squeezing some into the palm of her hand. She massaged her scalp, wishing the fingers belonged to Arizona. That was one of Callie's favorite things in the world: having her head massaged. No one did it like Arizona. She remembered having to beg George to scratch her head. Erica simply refused and thought she was weird. Arizona, though, was totally different.

Rinsing her hair, Callie remembered a night last week that showed just how special Arizona was. She had come home from a particularly rough day at the hospital to find Arizona on the couch in Callie's University of Miami sweatshirt, her bouncy curls hanging by her shoulders. Seeing Callie's exhaustion, she motioned for the brunette to join her on the couch. Without a word, she maneuvered them so that Callie's head rested in Arizona's lap, the brunette's legs dangling over the opposite arm of the sofa. Callie moaned as she felt the blonde's diligent fingers massaged her neck and head until the tension of the day became only a fleeting memory. It was at that moment that Callie realized everything she had been feeling for this woman was real. It wasn't some figment of her imagination conjured by a hotel room in Chicago. They cared for one another.

After stepping out of the shower, Callie wrapped herself in a towel. She returned to her bedroom and was surprised to find the bathroom door still closed. Shrugging, Callie slipped into a pair of jeans and pulled on a plain, white tee. Once she finished running a brush through her hair, Callie pulled it back into a messy bun. She padded into the next room so she could make sure she had her stuff together for the day. A few minutes later, Arizona emerged from the bedroom looking awake and refreshed.

Callie flashed the blonde a heart stopping smile. "You ready?

Arizona replied wordlessly with a nod. Callie took her hand and led her out of the apartment. They walked the couple of blocks to their favorite breakfast place in silence. Callie wasn't sure if the silence was comfortable or strained. She knew there would be tension between them; she just wasn't entirely sure how she was going to resolve it. Once they ordered, Callie took a deep breath. "Ok," Callie began. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me the story of you and Erica."

Callie fidgeted. "It's…well it's long and complicated."

"I can handle long and complicated," Arizona retorted.

"Ok," Callie sighed. "Well I had been divorced for a few months and growing closer to both Erica and Mark. Well actually Mark and I had been rather close before that, but that's not important." Arizona raised her eyebrows at that last particular comment. "Anyway," Callie continued, "Addison came to visit and pointed out that Erica and I could appear to be a couple. I, of course, freaked out and went on a sex marathon of sorts with Mark. He did, however, help me realize that I did have feelings for Erica. From there, though, we were both scared and confused, but she figured herself out before I did. We had this huge argument about Izzy Stevens and a heart. Then, she turned her back and walked away and out of my life. That was about six months before I met you."

Arizona rubbed her temples. "So you have slept with Mark?"

"Yes," Callie replied hesitantly.

"And Erica was your first?"

"Yes," Callie once again replied. She placed her hand over Arizona's on top of the table.

"So that makes me your second?"

Callie nodded. "Relationship with a woman…yes."

Arizona shook her head, pulling her hand from underneath Callie's. "I'm sorry," She said, backing up her chair, "I just can't. I need some air."

Arizona rushed from the restaurant, not caring that they hadn't even eaten. She just needed to get out of there and away from Calliope. She wanted to scream. God had played a cruel trick on her. Her perfect relationship was crumbling around her and Arizona didn't know if she wanted to pick up the pieces. Calliope was a newborn and she was only her second. The blonde had always made it a point to avoid women like Calliope, but how was she supposed to do that now? How was she supposed to deal with this?

Arizona pulled out her phone and dialed the only number she could think of. "Hello?" She heard the female voice answer.

"Joanne?"

"Arizona?"

Arizona took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to just call, but I didn't know who else I could talk to."

"Arizona it's fine. You know I'll always have a special place in my heart for you. You can always talk to me. So what's up?"

Arizona launched into the whole story of her relationship with Callie, leaving very little out. It had taken everything she had to not break down. "I just don't know what to do Joanne."

"Well I think you should just run away and never speak to her again."

"Joanne, that's ridiculous," Arizona replied, brushing away a few tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Exactly Arizona, so I don't even know why we're having this conversation. I mean is she bad in bed?"

Arizona actually laughed at the thought. "Definitely not."

"Ok so not a newborn in that aspect. She's in her 30s, Arizona and has seen the world. From what you told me, she sounds like a confident woman who knows what she wants. If she wants you then you should just get over it. What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm afraid she'll leave me for Mark or some other guy."

"Arizona Robbins, you are delusional. That's all I'm going to say. Please figure this out because quite frankly this conversation is just dumb and shouldn't have ever happened. Callie is not Kelsey. If she was, she wouldn't have been so honest in the first place. Just go talk to her. And next time you decide to call me out of the blue, I really hope it isn't about girl problems."

Arizona could hear the smile in her ex's voice. "Thanks Joanne."

"No problem."

Arizona hung up the phone and put her head in her hands. God, this sucked. After thinking for a few minutes, she knew what she had to do. Brushing away her tears, Arizona returned her phone to her pocket and headed back towards the restaurant hoping Callie was still there.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Concluding chapter...will post the epilogue in a couple of days. Thank you for your continuing reviews and subscriptions. Also...thank you to just everyone who reads. I had a record number of views the other day and I am just so humbled by your enthusiasm. So thank you so much for that.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

Arizona jogged up to the restaurant just in time to see Callie grabbing her stuff, getting ready to leave. "Calliope!" Arizona shouted as she jogged up to the sidewalk in front of the patio. "Wait!"

Callie turned around to see her girlfriend doubled over and panting, in an attempt to catch her breath. A smile crept across the Latina's face. "You know, you could have texted me asking to meet you instead of dramatically sprinting from wherever you were."

"Funny Calliope," Arizona retorted. "Just come and talk to me please."

Callie looked around to see if anyone was looking at her. She placed her hands on the fence of the patio, bent her knees, and jumped. She used her arms to push her body over the fence, clearing it easily. Her feet landed on the sidewalk, only a few feet below, and Callie flashed Arizona a triumphant smile.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Who is the dramatic one now?"

Callie smiled before looping her arms around Arizona's waist. "Are you going to talk to me now?"

Arizona sighed. She reached behind her back, unhooked Callie's hands, and laced her fingers through her lover's. "Walk with me?"

"Of course," Callie replied, following the blonde's lead as she directed them down the sidewalk in the direction of Callie's apartment and the hospital.

Arizona took a deep breath, unsure of where to begin. "I called Joanne," she blurted, deciding to start with the immediate truth. "When I ran away, I called Joanne."

Callie tried to remain calm, but it was proving to be a difficult task. "I don't know who Joanne is."

It was at this point that Arizona realized exactly how much they had been holding back. Arizona looked away from Callie's expectant gaze as she tried to figure out what to say. "She's my ex."

"Ok," Callie responded, not all that bothered with that answer. "You're acting like it's a bigger deal than that."

"It is," Arizona confessed. She looked at Callie, but quickly realized they were at the hospital. Glancing at her watch quickly, Arizona cursed. "Calliope, I have that meeting with Hahn. I have to go."

Callie's face fell. She understood, but she was unsure if they would be able to continue this conversation later tonight. Now that they were actually opening up to one another, she didn't want that door to close due to an inconvenient hospital meeting. "Go to your meeting, but please come over after. I really want us to talk."

Arizona pulled Callie into a warm hug. "We'll talk," she murmured against the taller woman's jacket. "I promise." Callie felt a small wave of relief wash over her at Arizona's words. She definitely didn't want this conversation to fizzle and she was happy Arizona felt the same way.

After giving Callie a quick kiss, Arizona dashed across the road to the hospital. She looked over at her girlfriend one more time before continuing into the massive building. After throwing on her scrubs, Arizona made her way to the PEDs wing to check on Jenny. The girl was sleeping peacefully. Arizona picked up her chart to examine it for new information. She smiled as she saw the girl seemed to be doing ok, but she knew that she and Hahn were going to have to do the surgery soon, most likely tomorrow at the latest.

Closing the chart, Arizona left the room in search of Hahn. She found the older doctor near the nurses' station. "Dr. Hahn," Arizona called out as she approached her, "I think we should schedule Jenny's surgery for tomorrow morning if you're ok with that."

Erica nodded. "That sounds fine to me Dr. Robbins. I was actually about to come and find you. Could we perhaps talk in your office?"

Arizona tried to remain a stoic façade in the face of Erica's suggestion. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do this, but she didn't exactly have a choice. "Sure, Dr. Hahn, follow me." She led them to her office and shut the door behind them. "How can I help you Dr. Hahn?"

Erica held up her hand, silencing Arizona. "First of all, please call me Erica."

"Ok then, Erica…" Arizona said through gritted teeth, "what can I do for you?"

Erica sighed. "We got off on the wrong foot the other day. I know how my behavior must have seemed to you and I'm sorry for that. My intentions really were to make sure our professional relationship would survive the knowledge that Callie and I had been involved personally. Never did I mean to insult your integrity, which I realized later I might have."

Arizona smiled. "Your apology is accepted, Erica. Now, why don't we work on saving little Jenny."

* * *

Sighing, Callie headed up to her apartment. She was still anxious about the conversation she and Arizona were going to have later. When Arizona mentioned Joanne, Callie quickly realized how much she didn't know about the woman with whom she had been sharing a bed for a month.

What surprised Callie, however, was how unafraid she was about the prospect of new information. She just wanted to know about Arizona's life, including past relationships. What actually scared Callie was how strong she felt for the blonde. Ever since they had met in the airport Callie hadn't been able to think straight. She smiled, remembering how Arizona had jumped her in the car on the way to the hotel. That fiery passion was something she loved about Arizona. With Callie, she was so unabashed, so bold, and it drove Callie deliriously crazy with desire.

Then, whenever Callie stared into those blue eyes, she found it extremely difficult to look away. In truth, there was nothing about Arizona that Callie didn't love. She did realize that in a few more months the way Arizona clicked her pen while she thought could irritate Callie so much that she would run for the hills, but Callie seriously doubted that. Doubting she would run….that was a foreign concept to her. Usually Callie could always see a deal breaker, always see herself without the person, but in a few short weeks, Arizona had permanently attached herself to Callie's heart.

That was something Callie rarely allowed herself to think, let alone speak aloud, for fear that Arizona didn't feel the same. Callie had always fallen first, and always hard. She loved so easily that it would get her into trouble. It would kill her if she told Arizona how she truly felt and she ran off, so Callie had kept it to herself, along with a few details of her past relationships and general life.

Entering her apartment, Callie decided to make something quick for them to eat. On their first date in Seattle, Callie had made them chicken piccata. Ever since that night, Arizona occasionally begged the Latina to cook for her. It was cute, and Callie loved to cook for Arizona, so she didn't mind. She decided to opt for a repeat performance of her chicken piccata.

After she was finished, Callie placed the plates on the table. As she checked the clock, she had an eerie sense of déjà vu. Close to a month ago, Callie was in this exact position only the atmosphere was completely different. There was still that spark of excitement between the two of them, but Callie knew this night was a turning point in their relationship and she was ready for that step. She was ready to move forward with Arizona, if the blonde would still have her.

Callie leaned against the counter, fidgeting with her hands. She nervously awaited Arizona's arrival. Her foot tapped against the hardwood floor while her thumb drummed against the stool. She knew Arizona would be here shortly, but that did nothing to ease her anxiety. Callie was virtually at a loss. She thought they had probably weathered the storm, but there was still an exorbitant amount of things to be discussed. Callie had been holding so much back, and she hoped that tonight she would be able to finally set herself free.

The sound of a key jingling in the lock startled the Latina, causing her to jump from the counter. She smoothed over her hair and clothes, wanting to look as presentable as possible. She felt a smile spread across her lips as her eyes landed on the blonde who was entering her apartment. Callie instantly felt a feeling of relief wash over her body. Arizona came.

That realization alone was enough to put at ease the majority of Callie's anxiety. Her beautiful girlfriend slid her jacket from her shoulders before hanging it on the coat rack. Arizona tossed her keys onto the counter, sliding against the granite as they landed. She ran an exasperated hand through her blonde tresses and let out a long sigh.

"Rough day?" Callie asked, her voice laced with concern.

Arizona shrugged. "Not so much rough as draining. Erica and I are doing surgery tomorrow and I got caught up doing research and well we have stuff going on, and I'm just drained."

Callie pulled her exhausted girlfriend into a hug. "Well I made dinner, so you don't have to worry about exerting any energy by ordering take out."

"I love you so much right now," Arizona blurted. Realizing what she said, the blonde tensed in Callie's arms before stepping out of their embrace. She glanced at the table, seeing the just finished chicken piccata made her mouth water. "You made my favorite," Arizona said, knowing full well that Callie would pick up on her not so subtle change in demeanor, but not exactly caring. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Callie replied, heading over to the table. She didn't fail to notice the words that had spontaneously left Arizona's lips. Though the blonde was having a minor panic attack, the words made Callie feel better about tonight and their looming discussion. She sat down at the small table, placed a napkin in her lap, and began to eat. "So…"

"So…" Arizona answered awkwardly as she sliced into her chicken.

Callie chuckled nervously. "I feel like I'm in middle school and scared to talk to the hot guy."

"Or in this case, the pretty girl," Arizona quipped, her blue eyes sparkling.

Callie sighed and just decided to go for it. "Will you tell me about Joanne?"

A sad smile tugged at the corner of the blonde's lips. Arizona supposed it was now or never; they had been avoiding opening the can of worms for far too long. "We were together for quite some time, almost five years. For the longest time I thought she was it for me. We were happy and in love and it was great."

Callie placed a hand over Arizona's. "So what happened?"

Arizona blinked away the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "My brother, Aaron, died a year and a half ago overseas in Iraq. My family is a military family, but I've told you that before. When Aaron died, I was a mess. I pushed Joanne away and well…she let me. She didn't know what to do; I didn't know what to do. We split a couple months after the funeral. It took me a long time to even begin to put myself together again."

"God, Arizona. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Arizona shrugged. "For the same reason you didn't tell me about Erica. When is a good time to discuss these things? How do I tell you my past? How do you tell me yours?"

"We have to tell each other things," Callie said with a sigh. "I want to tell you things, but you scare me. Telling you about George was hard enough, but trusting you not to run was the most difficult thing I've ever done in my life. And then this morning, I thought you had and my heart broke. I stared at my glass for half hour trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do."

"Oh my God, Calliope. I wasn't running from you. I just had to process and I needed to clear my head. I dated this girl right before Joanne who hadn't been with any other women before me and that didn't turn out well. She ended up leaving me for this guy we were friends with. I said I wouldn't date women like her again, so I panicked."

"And you called Joanne?"

Arizona blushed. "She knows me so well, Calliope. I just moved here and you know I didn't have any close friends in New York. I had no one else to call. And she talked some sense into me, made me realize that I was being an idiot."

Callie nodded. "I get it. I'm glad she had the sense to be reasonable."

"Tell me why I scare you," Arizona demanded before she took a deep breath.

"Arizona, you petrify me. You make me believe in the good in this world. You've shown me what it feels like to have someone truly care for me. When I'm with you, I feel like the world is spinning. My breath catches, my heart stops, and I don't know what to do. And I've been holding so much back because I don't want to scare you."

"I'm already scared," Arizona replied honestly. "I haven't ever felt this way, Calliope. You know that instant connection we had in the airport. I know you felt it. It was intoxicating and I still feel that every time I look at you, every time I think of you. And I don't want us to hold anything back anymore. I'm not running, you're not running. So let's just get it out there."

Callie had to stifle a giggle as Arizona punctuated her mini-rant with an emphatic head nod. "What did you think the first time you saw me? You know for the sake of honesty."

Arizona couldn't help but smile at the Latina's question. "I found you miraculous. Breathtakingly stunning. I couldn't take my eyes off you."

"Wow," Callie replied, bushing. "That wasn't at all what I expected."

"What did you expect?"

"Oh you know, butterflies, heart beats, something ridiculously adorable. But instead you just thought I was hot. I mean, Mark thinks I'm hot," Callie joked.

Arizona's eyes narrowed. "I said miraculous. That is ridiculously adorable Calliope. But yes, there were butterflies, skipped heart beats, and all that jazz."

Callie let out a laugh as she brought Arizona's hand to her lips, gently kissing her knuckles. "You're sweet, Arizona."

"You're turn. What'd you think?"

"I remember sitting in my chair about to look at a magazine when I felt someone's eyes on me. When I looked up and saw you, I didn't even know how to react. All I could do was stare at you, but when your eyes stayed locked on mine, I couldn't help but smile. Oh and when you shook my hand, I felt this energy, like a shock pass between us. I know it's totally corny, but it's true."

Arizona's smile widened. "I felt it to."

"I can't believe I never told you that."

"Me either."

"Do you ever think about the future?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded. "All the time."

"So I'm not crazy."

Arizona got up from the table and stood in front of Callie. "Definitely not crazy."

Callie stood as the blonde lightly tugged on her hand. They both smiled as they leaned in for a tender kiss, allowing their lips to savor the taste of the other. The two women pulled back slowly, gazing into one another's eyes. Callie lifted a hand to caress the soft skin of Arizona's cheek. She traced her thumb along the blonde's lip, smiling as she saw Arizona's eyes darken with lust.

Without warning, Arizona crushed their lips together. Her tongue snaked against Callie's as her hands traveled down her girlfriend's curvy body. She hooked her fingers underneath the fabric of Callie's shirt and pulled it over the brunette's head. Arizona allowed her hands to explore the exposed skin of Callie's abdomen causing goose bumps to appear in the wake of her fingertips.

Callie loved the feeling of Arizona's fingers on her skin. She never failed to experience chills when Arizona traced her fingers along any part of her body. The sensation nearly caused her knees to give out. She gave in as Arizona pushed then back towards the bedroom. The blonde kicked the door closed behind them, only to have her body slammed into it by a very aggressive Callie.

"Calliope," Arizona moaned as she felt the full length of her girlfriend pressing against her body. Callie cupped Arizona's center, touching her through the fabric of her jeans. The throbbing between her legs was driving Arizona insane. She needed Callie to touch her, really touch her. Shocking Callie, the blonde displayed some fiery strength and pushed the Latina off her. She put a hand on Callie's chest and walked her to the bed, gently shoving her down so she sat on it. Smiling, Arizona hooked her thumbs underneath the hem of her shirt before seductively raising it up over her head. She tossed it carelessly off to the side, making sure to keep her eyes locked on Callie's. Still not breaking their connection, Arizona unbuttoned her jeans. She sexily shimmied them down her thighs, loving the look on Callie's face at the sight of her nearly naked form.

Callie let out a little moan, unable to control herself at the sight of Arizona barely wearing clothes. She reached out, placing her hands on Arizona's sides, and pulled the smaller woman towards her. She ran her hands along the length of Arizona's body, unabashedly admiring the vision before her. Callie leaned forward and placed kisses all along the blonde's naked stomach. Arizona tangled her hands in Callie's hair as she enjoyed how her lips teased her skin.

Arizona stepped away, motioning for Callie to get in the center of the bed. She, then, climbed on top of her lover, relishing the feeling of their skin touching. Arizona wasted no time in unbuttoning Callie's jeans. She quickly disposed of them, throwing the pants in the growing pile of discarded clothing. Arizona ran her hands up Callie's naked thighs, her strong hands kneading the hot flesh. She teasingly slid a finger up Callie's panty covered slit, causing the brunette to cry out both in frustration and pleasure.

Arizona simply smiled and covered Callie's body with her own. The brunette deftly reached behind Arizona to unhook the blonde's blonde. As Callie leaned up for a kiss, Arizona returned the favor. Callie shuddered as their nipples touched. Her body was on fire, everything tingled. She needed Arizona now.

Sensing Callie's need, Arizona began to kiss down her girlfriend's body, paying special attention to her nipples. Reaching the lace of Callie's underwear, Arizona allowed her tongue to dip just below the band and teased the sensitive skin. "Please," Callie begged, unable to take the torture much longer. Arizona smiled wryly as she eased the panties off the Latina. The smell of the Latina's arousal hung in the air, enrapturing Arizona's senses. She leaned in and gently flicked her tongue against Callie's tumescent nub. Knowing her girlfriend had endured enough teasing for the night, Arizona slid a finger inside Callie's core. She moaned against Calle's sensitive bud as she felt the warmth that enveloped her fingers. Swirling her tongue, Arizona accompanied her mouth's movements with the slow pumping of her fingers.

Callie arched off the bed. The things Arizona could accomplish with her mouth and a couple of fingers should be illegal. The amount of pleasure flowing through her body caused the Latina to become a little light headed. Before she finished, though, Callie pulled Arizona up to her lips, kissing her senseless. She flipped them over before sliding Arizona's last remaining article of clothing off her lithe body. She guided them into a sitting position, pressing their centers together. Callie gasped at the feeling of them touching each other so intimately.

Callie leaned back and rolled her hips against Arizona, their wet centers gliding against each other. They settled into a steady pace, simply enjoying the feeling of this type of intimacy. As their moans grew louder, they moved more frantically. Callie's hips continued to buck against Arizona's as she quickly approached her release. With one final roll of her hips, Callie allowed herself to be overcome with pleasure. She screamed Arizona's name, her muscles tensing and body quivering. Callie's screams of pleasure drove Arizona over the edge and she dissolved into her release.

They collapsed against the bed, panting and trying to catch their breath. Somehow finding the energy¸ Arizona crawled up the bed into Callie's arms. She sighed into their embrace, welcoming the feeling of Callie's strong arms around her.

"We should talk more often," Callie said lazily into Arizona's shoulder.

"I agree, especially if it leads to the awesome sex we just had."

Callie laughed. "You're so dirty."

"I am, but you love it."

"Yeah well you love that I love it."

Arizona sighed. "I think I love you, Calliope."

"You do?" Callie asked, surprised at Arizona's confession.

"I do."

"I think I love you too."

No more holding back…


	11. Epilogue

A/N: AHHHHH! The Epilogue! *celebrates* OK...here's the final bit. Thanks so much for reviewing and reading and just being awesome in general! You guys rock and I love you all. Um...like I said, I'm officially on hiatus at the moment, but I'll take one-shot requests. Check my profile for more info and updates. Also breaking news...Skones and I will be writing together this summer, so look forward to that ridiculousness. If she has her way it will be based solely on mangos. :) Anyway...

Happy Reading!

~KB~

* * *

Callie stretched her tired body along the hard bed in the on-call room where she slept last night. She had suffered through a particularly long and draining shift. Her muscles ached, her back and neck were stiff, and on top of that, she had to sleep without her wonderful girlfriend. It wasn't a great night. Callie sighed as she checked her watch. Arizona would be starting her shift soon. She rubbed her eyes, pulling herself out of the creaky bed. After arching her back in one last stretch, Callie smoothed her hair and clothing. She pulled open the door and began to walk down the hall in search of some much needed coffee.

"Hey Torres!" Mark called as he caught the brunette wandering down the hall like a complete zombie. Callie barely turned around. Upon seeing Mark, she greeted him with a grunt before continuing on her way to the coffee cart. Mark followed her, probably against his better judgment. After catching up to the Latina, he slung an arm around her shoulders. "Cal, what's up?"

Turning to her left, Callie shot Mark a death glare. "Coffee."

"What does that mean?" Mark asked, utterly confused.

"Coffee," Callie grunted as they neared the coffee cart. Sighing in relief, Callie ordered her coffee and also some for Arizona. After she paid, a massive, childlike grin crossed her features. Callie delightfully took a sip of her morning elixir, relishing the feeling it had as the warm liquid slid down the back of her throat. "So much better," Callie moaned. Her eyes locked with Mark's. "Good morning."

Mark furrowed his brow. "It's scary how much coffee affects your mood."

"Suck it Mark," Callie snapped, her eyes narrowing. Callie's ears peaked with interest, however, as the familiar sound of heelys rolled across the floor. "Arizona!" Callie called as she tried to catch her rolling girlfriend. Callie, however, only succeeded in tripping up the blonde, sending her careening into the coffee cart and spilling the coffee she was carrying all over her scrubs. "Oh my God! Arizona, are you ok?" Callie asked, rushing over to her coffee covered girlfriend.

Arizona whipped her head around, glaring at Callie, though she was really just trying not to laugh. Callie caught the hint of sparkle in Arizona's blue eyes. The Latina couldn't help but smile. The blonde returned her girlfriend's smile with a glare, but her eyes told a completely different story. Callie poked Arizona in the ribs before dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "I got you coffee."

"You think coffee is going to fix this?" Arizona asked, motioning to her coffee soaked scrubs.

Callie withdrew her hand. "Are you dissing my coffee? Do you not want my coffee?"

Arizona smirked before wrenching the coffee from Callie's hand. "Oh I want your coffee. I need your coffee."

Callie smiled. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

Arizona swayed, smirking behind her coffee cup as she sipped down the warm liquid. "Well I'm supposed to have a date with this really hot girl."

"Oh yeah?" Callie asked the blonde, enjoying their little game. "Do I know this girl?"

Arizona stepped closer to Callie, whispering in her ear, "I don't know, but she has the most gorgeous eyes." Arizona stealthily slipped her hands inside of her lover's lab coat, drawing her even closer. Callie shivered as the blonde's breath tickled her ear. "She has the most delicious curves, and this thing she does with her tongue…" Arizona trailed off, sucking Callie's earlobe into her mouth. "It drives me absolutely wild with desire." Callie put her hand on the cart to steady herself as a wave of arousal washed over her. Arizona looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was paying close attention. She smiled mischievously, toying with the waistband of the brunette's scrub bottoms. "I'm super excited for this date I have with her tonight…super." She punctuated her last word with a lingering kiss on Callie's cheek before sauntering to the attendings' lounge with her coffee so she could change.

Callie let her gaze unabashedly follow her blonde girlfriend's movements as she made her way down the hall. Mark came up behind her, once again draping an arm over her shoulders. "You're drooling Torres."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Callie replied as she reluctantly tore her eyes from Arizona's retreating form.

"Sure," Mark said sarcastically, drawing out the word. "You weren't just staring at Blondie's backside as she walked down the hall. That didn't happen at all."

"Suck it Mark," Callie retorted as she turned to walk down the hall.

"Hey! You have your coffee," Mark pouted. "Be nice to me. Besides, you really need a new comeback. Telling me to suck it is just getting old."

Callie rolled her eyes as she flipped him off. "You are such a child."

"Whatever you say, Torres. What are you doing tonight?"

Callie blushed, remembering her interaction earlier with Arizona. "I have a date."

Mark walked away shaking his head. "I'll just let you be Torres. Try not to run into any walls as you stare at Blondie ok?"

"I hate you," Callie sang, traipsing down the hall in the opposite direction.

* * *

"OK people, we're done here," Arizona said as she handed the surgical instruments to Alex Karev, allowing him to close up. She exited the OR into the scrub room. A smile adorning her face, she began to wash her hands, scrubbing away the day's work as she hummed to herself. She had a good feeling about tonight. It had been nearly a year since the Erica debacle and the ensuing drama, but she and Callie were doing extremely well. With each day that passed Arizona fell more in love. If she was honest, she could see herself spending forever with Callie.

That was a daunting prospect. Arizona hadn't let herself, nor was she able, to imagine a future with someone since her relationship with Joanne. She had honestly thought at one point that Joanne was "the one"; she had even looked at rings. There had always been something, however, that held her back. Even before Aaron's death, Arizona was never able to fully take the plunge and purchase a ring for her longtime girlfriend.

Callie was different. It had been just over a year, and Arizona had already been browsing. She didn't think she would be able to take the plunge so soon, but sure enough, after her second visit to a local jeweler, Arizona had purchased a ring. It sat in the pocket of one of her lesser worn jackets in the back of the closet she shared with Callie. She had opted not to hiding it in her top drawer, mostly because it was cliché, but also because Callie would be sure to find it. They had moved in together in the Latina's apartment about seven months ago, and the brunette had taken to stealing Arizona's socks. Her socks, however, also happened to be in her top drawer, so it would have been pointless to even attempt to hide something there.

With a smile on her face, Arizona left the scrub room and made her way to the attending lounge. She checked the clock, realizing that Callie would already be home since her shift ended a couple hours ago. She entered the lounge and quickly changed. She decided she would shower at home while the Latina cooked dinner, at least she hoped Callie was cooking dinner. Over the past year, Arizona had fallen in love with the brunette's cooking ability. On more than one occasion, she had entered their apartment only to be greeted by the aroma of whatever her girlfriend decided to cook that day.

After smoothing out her clothing, Arizona exited the locker room. She walked quickly down the hallway, the excitement bubbling in her veins. Pushing open the door, Arizona was blasted by the cool Seattle air. She loved evenings in Seattle. The wind wisped across her skin, giving her goose bumps. She dashed across the parking lot, the heel of her black boots clicking against the asphalt. She reached the door to their building a few minutes later. After entering the elevator, the blonde waited until she was delivered to their floor.

Stepping out of the elevator, Arizona walked slowly to the door of the apartment she shared with Callie. She searched for her keys in the bottom of her purse, nearly resorting to flip it over and empty its contents since she couldn't seem to find the damn things. The Latina must have heard her struggling outside the floor because not a second later did the door open, revealing a very disheveled Callie.

"Hey!" She practically yelled, brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

"Hi," Arizona responded, surprised at her girlfriend's sudden appearance.

"You're early," Callie said, somewhat annoyed.

Arizona arched her eyebrow, a coy smile spreading across her lips. "Would you like me to leave Calliope?"

The brunette shook her head. "Of course not, but…" She hesitated, playing with her red apron, "could you wait out here for a second?"

"Are you serious?" Arizona asked incredulously. All she wanted was to hang out with her girlfriend tonight, and definitely take a shower, but instead she was relegated to the hallway. This made her extremely unhappy.

Sensing Arizona's growing irritation, Callie stepped forward and dropped a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. "It'll only be a second," she whispered before quickly retreating into the apartment. Callie glanced around the kitchen, cursing as she took in the scene before her. Dirty dishes populated the counter-tops. She had no idea what to do. Dinner was not even close to being ready, and she had a pissed off girlfriend waiting out in the hallway. Callie turned around upon hearing keys jingle in the lock. Correction, she had a pissed off girlfriend entering their dirtied apartment. This was not going as planned.

"What the heck Calliope?" Arizona asked as she stepped into the messy apartment.

Callie frowned, wiping her brow. "I told you to wait outside."

"Well I wanted to shower, but whatever." Arizona replied as she threw her stuff on the floor by the coat rack. The blonde shot Callie a glare before stalking off towards the bedroom.

Callie rushed around the counter to grab Arizona's arm, forcing her blue eyes to connect with Callie's russet ones. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you and I got all flustered and now my plans are crashing and burning and you're mad at me and I just wanted to cook and show you I love you because I do but then you came home and…"

Arizona cut off the rambling Latina with a tender kiss. "I love you too," she whispered. "I'm going to take a shower; you finish up dinner."

Callie nodded in response, returning to the kitchen. As she heard the water running in the bathroom Callie exhaled slowly. She added cinnamon to the simmering marinara sauce, savoring the delicious smell as it wafted through the air. After another half hour, Callie placed the pasta on two plates, drizzling the sauce over the noodles. She put the plates on the table before pouring both herself and Arizona a glass of wine. She then, went into the spare room. Cristina had moved in with Owen once it was determined that Arizona would be living with Callie.

After quickly washing up, Callie slipped into a form fitting, black cocktail dress. Her hair fell in waves, framing her face in the way she knew Arizona liked. Callie sprayed herself with just a touch of perfume before exiting the room and returning to the table. She found Arizona waiting for her in black skinny jeans and a blue top, frowning as she saw Callie. "I feel under dressed," the blonde pouted.

Callie smiled, leaning in to graze Arizona's cheek with her lips. "You look wonderful."

Arizona shivered in delight at Callie's words. It never ceased to amaze the blonde how much the Latina's words could affect her. Callie led the Arizona to the table, giving her hand a quick kiss before sitting down. They ate most of their meal in a comfortable silence, only talking occasionally. This was not unusual for them. Callie could only speak for herself, but at times she felt so connected to Arizona that words were unnecessary. She was pretty sure that the blonde felt the same, which was why she toyed with the ring her hand. Thinking about what she was going to do next was utterly terrifying for the Latina. As she stared into Arizona's stormy blue eyes, however, a rush of calm fell over her.

"Arizona," Callie said, exhaling as she broke the silence, "I love you so much." Tears sprung into Callie's eyes as a smile crossed Arizona's features. She swallowed and continued. "This has been such a great year. You're amazing, and beautiful, and I know sometimes we fight, but I…I…" Callie stammered, choking on her words as the tears threatened to fall.

"Oh my God," Arizona interrupted, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Are you breaking up with me?" Callie blinked in shock. She couldn't believe that's what Arizona thought, but she didn't get a chance to respond. "Are you done with this? And you're telling me this 6 months after I've already moved in…"

"Marry me," Callie blurted.

"What?"

Callie smiled slowly, revealing the ring in her hand. "I was trying to ask you to marry me Arizona. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You bring out the best in me, both personally and professionally. There's no one else in the world I would rather spend my life with. So will you marry me?"

"Oh."

Callie arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Arizona squealed and stole the ring from Callie's palm. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Callie hopped out of her chair and pulled Arizona to her. She crashed their lips together in a frantic, happy kiss. They stumbled back towards the bedroom, tugging and pulling at one another's clothing. Callie hooked her thumbs underneath the fabric of the blonde's top before pulling it over her head. She tossed it in the corner of the room, and then placed her hands on the button of Arizona's jeans. Arizona chuckled as Callie shakily tried to unbutton her jeans. After placing a lingering kiss on Callie's lips, Arizona gently pushed the brunette's hands away. "Allow me," she murmured against her lover's lips. Callie watched in awe as Arizona sexily shimmied out of her tight jeans.

Upon seeing Arizona's nearly naked form, Callie pulled her flush against her own body, hungrily recapturing her lips. She suckled on the bottom lip as her hands traveled down Arizona's backside. Arizona's hands toyed with the fabric of Callie's dress. "You're wearing too many clothes."

Callie smirked and pushed Arizona onto the bed. She pulled her dress over her head, revealing her completely naked body entirely for Arizona's eyes to devour. The Latina climbed onto the bed, crawling to the middle where Arizona laid waiting. The blonde tipped her head towards Callie's, their lips brushing against each others. Callie deftly undid Arizona's bra, flinging it across the room with their other discarded clothing.

Arizona rolled them over so that she was on top. She ground her hips against Callie's, feeling the heat emanating from her surely wet center. Her lover let out a moan as the blonde dragged a finger through her folds. Spanish flowed from the Latina's lips as Arizona entered her with a slim finger. Perhaps on other nights, more foreplay would have occurred, but tonight they were both starving for their passionate releases.

Callie's back arched off the bed when Arizona caressed that spot inside her that drove the brunette crazy. Callie tore off the flimsy underwear the blonde had been wearing before entering her with two long fingers. They pumped in and out of one another simultaneously, hips rocking, and moans filling the room. Arizona bit down on her lip as she felt her climax coming. With a loud moan she felt her body succumb to pleasure as her walls clenched around Callie's talented fingers. Arizona's release triggered Callie and she, too, came with a scream, her body trembling with pleasure. The blond collapsed on top of her fiancée, sated and deliriously happy. She smirked into the Latina's shoulder. "I think engagement sex is the best thing ever."

Callie laughed uproariously, turning to kiss Arizona on the cheek. "You are adorable."

"Hey!" Arizona exclaimed, swatting Callie on the arm. "I just made you scream my name and you call me adorable?"

"I love you," Callie countered, placing a kiss on Arizona's nose.

Instead of answering, Arizona smiled and got out of bed. She bounded to the closet, leaving Callie very confused. After rummaging for a few moments, the blonde slid back under the sheets, desperately holding something in her hand. Her lips curved upwards in a giddy smile. "Calliope, I love you. You're the best thing in my life and I know I already said yes to you, but I'm asking you to say yes to me. Will you be with wife and spend your life with me?"

Callie gasped as Arizona opened the box, to display a gorgeous three stone diamond ring. "Yes, of course, Arizona. I love you."

Arizona placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "Forever?"

"And always."

THE END!


End file.
